The Ultimate Payback
by Wiccan98
Summary: Ginny is sick of being treated like nothing and made fun of by everyone in Hogwarts. What will happen when she comes up with a plan to get back at all those who have insulted her? Rated M for lang.
1. Prologue The Plan

**The Ultimate Payback**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Prologue; The Plan

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed at the burrow. She could see the forest a few feet behind her house. The setting sun cast a pale crimson glow on the tops of the trees.

It was the night before she was to return to Hogwarts and Ginny wished that it would last forever. This summer had gone by far too quickly for Ginny's liking. Ginny wasn't like the other students who didn't want to return to school because of the professors, classes, and work. Those things were actually some of Ginny's favourite things at school. No, it was none of that, the students were the reason for Ginny never wanting to return.

Ginny had only ever had a few good friends at school. Colin Creevey; the mousy haired Gryffindor that used to follow Harry Potter around everywhere. Luna Lovegood; the Ravenclaw student that had always been a little odd and had unfortunately been given the nickname 'Looney Luna'. And then there was Neville Longbottom; the one student that no one had ever, or could ever believe belonged in Gryffindor.

They were the only students that ever spoke to Ginny. Wait... That's a lie. Lots of students spoke to Ginny. Lavender Brown never missed a chance to call her ugly. Padma and Parvati Patil always made fun of Ginny for never having a boyfriend. Millicent Bulstrode always laughed at Ginny's baggy shapeless out of date clothing. Pansy Parkinson would call Ginny fat or chunky. And then there was Draco Malfoy; he was the worst. Draco would make fun of her clothes, her looks, and always call her a 'Bloodtraitor'.

Ginny wished that she never had to return to Hogwarts. But she was only going to be going into her sixth year; she would still have a whole other year after this.

Ginny was getting so sick of always being the butt of everyone's jokes. Luna, Colin, and Neville were always a big help though, everyone would make fun of them too so they always knew what Ginny was going through. Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't understand, and they definitely did not help anything. Ron was the worst; he always thought that he was helping no matter how embarrassing it was. He had completely convinced himself that everything he did was to protect Ginny. All he was doing though was making things a lot worse and a lot harder. If anyone of the opposite sex ever showed any romantic interest in Ginny he would go nuts and chase them away like an overprotective father. Ginny knew that he was the main reason she had never been able to have a boyfriend.

The crimson glow had disappeared and was replaced with a starry blanket covering the sky. In a mere few hours Ginny would have to wake up and crawl out of bed to face another year of hell. She dreaded the idea of running around the house and fighting her brothers for the bathroom even though her clothes her laid out and she was prepared for it. Even her trunk had been completely packed; Ginny just wanted the morning to go by as quickly and smoothly as possible.

As much as she did not want to return to Hogwarts Ginny did not want to stay home at the burrow any longer either. At Hogwarts she had people she had people she could talk to, even if it was only a few. There was always something to do that could take her mind off other people and things. At Hogwarts there was always the option of an escape if she really needed it. At the burrow however Ginny didn't have these luxuries. She always had to listen to her brother's fight to each other and tell her what's good for her. Was forced to hear her mother cry out 'not my baby' whenever Ron would mention a boy that might like her. And she could never just hideaway in her room to think unless she stayed up all night.

Ginny was tired of living like she was the little baby Weasley that couldn't take care of herself. Tired of being treated like the outcast she was at school. Ginny didn't want to fit in; she didn't want to get lost in the crowd. She wanted to stand out above everyone else and not get made fun of for any of it. She was sick of it and couldn't do it anymore. Ginny wanted to dress whichever way she chose, talk the way she wanted to, and date whoever she pleased. She wanted revenge.

* * *

"UP!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs.

"EVERYBODY UP!" She yelled again.

"_NOW!!" _She screeched.

The sound of bodies falling out of bed and hitting the floor could be heard up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled and with a nod of her head she spun on her heel and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Ginny Weasley groaned. She did not want to get out of bed this early in the morning. Turning over to look at her clock she saw that it was only 6:30 AM. She had just fallen asleep three hours ago. Ginny had been up all night trying to think up ways to get back at Lavender, Padma and Parvati, Millicent, Pansy, and Draco.

Throwing the blankets off herself Ginny slowly crawled out of bed. As she sluggishly made her way over to where her trunk and clothes sat on the floor Ginny caught a glimpse of her dresser, on top sat a piece of parchment that had all her revenge ideas on it. Laughing to herself as she pulled on her tank top and pair of jeans Ginny grabbed the parchment and stuffed it into her back pocket, knowing that she could never do any of her ideas, before running out of the room and towards the bathroom down the hall.

Two hours later Ginny was crammed into the backseat of one of the Ministry cars her dad had gotten from work. Ginny looked into the front seat where her mother and father sat comfortably while herself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stuffed into the back. Wishing that her father still had his own modified car with much more room Ginny watched as they pulled out of the long driveway leaving the burrow behind.

It was 10:30 when they finally pulled into Kings Cross station. Ginny got out of the car and stretched out gracefully. For a moment she thought she saw Harry staring at her from the corner of her eye but she brushed it off. Ginny no longer fancied Harry and she wasn't going to give into him if he suddenly grew a brain; it was too late.

* * *

"Ginny!"

Ginny heard her name being called from the other end of the train; she spun around to see Luna Lovegood walking towards her.

"Hey Luna." Ginny said as she continued to pull her trunk down the long isle of the train.

"There is an empty compartment at the end of the train. Colin's in there waiting." Luna said as she grabbed the other end of Ginny's trunk and pulled.

"Thanks Luna. How was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"It was okay. I wanted to go and hunt sea creatures in our pond but dad didn't seem all that enthusiastic about it." Luna said sadly.

"You have sea creatures in your pond?" Ginny asked as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah! They're everywhere."

"But you did say they were sea creatures right?"

"Yes...." Luna replied slowly.

"Doesn't that mean that they should live in the sea?"

"Oh no! It's just a general term. Most of them are fine in any body of water. I could list them if you like!"

"That's okay Luna. Have you seen Neville?" Ginny asked as she slid the compartment door open.

"Hello ladies!"

Ginny turned her head to see Colin standing in the compartment. "Hello Colin. Mind giving us a hand with this?" She asked nodding towards her trunk.

"You know I would, but I just gave myself a manicure." Colin said as he looked down at his hands.

Ginny laughed out loud. Colin was more of a girl than she was. She gave Colin a piercing look that told him he didn't have a choice in the matter. Sighing Colin walked over and helped Luna and Ginny with trunk. Looking over at Ginny he saw her smiling triumphantly, Colin scowled.

Colin, Luna, and Ginny were able to get Ginny's trunk up into the rack within minutes. Ginny knew that Luna and herself would have been able to do it easily enough without Colin's help but she liked to see Colin act like a man sometimes; no matter how gay he was. A few minutes after the three of them had all settled into their seats Neville walked into the compartment.

"Hey Neville." Ginny said as he settled himself across from her.

"Hey Ginny, have a good summer?" Neville smiled.

"Nope, you?"

"The usual."

"You two are always such downers!" Colin said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I had an amazing summer. I love it when I never get a minute to myself. And when I have to listen to my mum obsessing over me thinking I am still a little kid; always my favourite." She said sarcastically. Ginny was about to open her mouth again but Colin cut her off.

"Okay I get it!" he said as he mimicked Ginny and rolled his eyes.

"Not like coming back here is any better." Ginny replied bitterly.

"Sure it is!" Colin said smiling. Ginny just raised an eyebrow in response. "Here you don't have your mother."

"No." Ginny agreed. "Instead I get Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy."

"Oh Ginny, I've told you that you can't let them get to you like that. Just act like you don't care and they'll stop." Luna said rationally.

"Tried that, it doesn't work." Ginny sulked.

"How can all of you sit there and act like you don't care? They attack all of us! Colin you constantly get made fun of because you _used _to be obsessed with Harry at one point and you still like to take pictures of everyone and everything. They'd have a field day they found out you were gay! Luna, you're always getting picked on for talking about and hunting magical creatures and objects that none of them believes exists! And Neville, everyone always says that you are the only Gryffindor with no courage and no brains! They beat on all of us and I am just so sick of it!" Ginny finished her little rant and looked to each of her friends. They all had the same expression; like Ginny had just killed their pet.

"I'm sorry; I just hate them all so much." Ginny said softly.

"We all do Gin, but what are we supposed to do? It's not like there is anything we can make fun of them for." Neville said quietly.

"But what if there was?" Ginny asked. "What if we could make it so there was something that not only we could make fun of them for, but that the rest of the school would too?" Ginny felt a fire in her chest that she was not ready to extinguish yet.

"What? With this you mean?" Colin said holing up a folded piece of parchment. Ginny looked closely at it and saw that it was the same parchment that Ginny had written all her ideas on.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny blushed.

Colin shrugged. "It was sticking out of your back pocket when you bringing in your trunk."

"You little thief!" Ginny exclaimed. Colin just winked.

"Let's see what we have here." He started to unfold the parchment.

"Give it back!" Ginny made a grab for the parchment, Colin dodged it.

"Lavender Brown, ugly." He began.

"Colin please!" Ginny said as she tried and failed again to grab it out of his hands.

"Padma and Parvati, boyfriend-less." He continued.

"Colin I swear if you don't give it back." Ginny started through gritted teeth.

"I'm real scared Gin, Millicent, clothes."

"Fine read it, I don't care." Ginny slumped back and put her arms across her chest.

"Oh you know you do, and that I will. Pansy, fat." Colin went on.

"You're not fat Gin, Pansy's an idiot." Luna said.

"Draco Malfoy.... Oh dear God!" Colin's eyes went wide and his face lit up.

"NO!" Ginny screamed as she lunged and was able to grab the parchment out of Colin's hand while he was still in shock.

"Come on Gin, show them." Colin said nodding towards Luna and Neville.

"No! You saw it, why don't you tell them?"

"Because I can't believe it! It's just so perfect!"

"What?" Neville and Luna asked together.

Colin once again nodded towards Luna and Neville. He was silently begging Ginny to show them the parchment.

"Come on Gin!" Neville said as his curiosity got the better of him. Ginny shot him a glare causing him to shrink back into his seat.

"Please Gin?" Luna smiled.

Ginny looked at her friends. She knew that she would be forced to show them, if she didn't do it now she knew Colin would tell them eventually. Ginny would rather have them hear about it now on the train than later in the Great Hall or somewhere else they would cause a scene.

"Fine." Ginny sighed as she handed the parchment to Neville. "I hate you all."

"You love us." Colin beamed.

Neville took the parchment from Ginny and moved closer to Luna so they could read it together. Ginny looked over at Colin and scowled. He was sitting there with a goofy smile and sparkling eyes.

"Wow." Was all Neville was able to say.

"Oh Merlin!" Luna clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I know! It's brilliant!" Colin said enthusiastically.

"It's stupid!" Ginny spat.

"No, it's amazing!" Luna smiled.

"The ultimate payback!" Neville whispered.

"It won't work!" Ginny was shocked that her friends would think that her plan even had the slightest possibility of succeeding. "I wrote that when I was half asleep. I wasn't thinking." Ginny tried to explain.

"Then you're a genius when you're not thinking." Neville said smiling.

"It won't work." Ginny repeated.

"When I'm done with you honey it will work." Colin said in a very feminine tone.


	2. Chapter 1 Lavender Brown

**The Ultimate Payback**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 1; Lavender Brown

"I really don't think this is a good idea guys." Ginny said to Luna, Colin, and Neville.

"It's a great idea!" Colin countered. "Now stop moving."

Ginny Weasley sat in a chair in the empty History of Magic classroom. Luna, Neville, and Colin had dragged her here after the feast. Colin was determined to give Ginny a whole new look. He had made Luna and Ginny sort through their trunks for some decent clothing he could alter for Ginny.

Right now Colin was cutting her hair as Luna sorted through the clothes they had brought.

"It's not going to be too short right?" Ginny asked fearfully, she loved her long hair.

"No, it will stay pretty much the same length; I'm just adding some style to it." Colin answered as he titled Ginny's head to the side.

"How come I have never seen you wear any of these Gin?" Neville asked. He was sorting through all her old jewellery.

Ginny looked over at the necklaces Neville was holding up. "Because they are all tarnished sliver." Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Let me see those Neville." Colin said. He stopped cutting Ginny's hair and held out his hand for Neville to pass him the necklaces. "These will work great. They go perfectly with the look I have in mind."

"But they are faded sliver. It's gross and old." Ginny said wrinkling her nose again.

"A simple charm will make the sliver shine and give it the look of new sliver that is meant to appear tarnished." Colin said waving a hand at Ginny's statement.

"Oh I know that charm, here pass me those and continue Ginny's hair." Luna said dropping the shirt that was in her hands.

Colin went back to Ginny's hair and Luna started working on all of Ginny's old jewellery. Neville stood there awkwardly for a moment before picking up where Luna had left off with Ginny's clothing. Moments later though the clothing and jewellery was forgotten as Luna and Neville watched in awe the transformation of Ginny Colin was creating.

"What about this gold jewellery?" Luna asked Colin moments later when she realized she hadn't been doing anything. Neville quickly followed suit.

"No, gold wouldn't go with Ginny's complexion." Colin said without looking up.

"Uh... Hi, I'm right here."Ginny said. She hated it when people talked as if she wasn't in the room. "And what's wrong with my complexion?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're pale, which is good, it makes you hair stand out. But gold would just make you look washed out." Colin explained.

An hour later Ginny's hair had been cut and some highlights had been styled in magically. Colin finally allowed Ginny to look in the mirror and Ginny was shocked at the sight that met her eyes.

Colin was right. Her hair had stayed almost the same length, but now she could see all different layers. There were white blonde highlights that gave it the perfect dimension. Ginny looked closer and could see that the entire underneath was now black instead of red.

"Wow!" Ginny said as she ran her fingers through her new hair.

"Do you like it?" Colin asked a little nervously.

"I love it! It's so different! So... Not me!" Ginny exclaimed.

Colin beamed. "I was worried you wouldn't like the black."

"I love it! Thank you so much!"

"Wow Ginny you look great!" Luna smiled.

"You look completely different... In a good way though." Neville said a little awkwardly.

"Thanks!" Ginny beamed.

"Okay, now for your makeup." Colin said clapping his hands together.

"Why? We all have to go to bed soon." Ginny pointed out.

"No, you're going to strut around the Great Hall and the common room like this for a bit." Colin explained as he pulled out all of Ginny's and Luna's makeup.

"You can keep all that Gin." Luna said watching Colin pull out the makeup. "I never wear it, except the pinks and blues; those are my favourites."

"She mainly needs the whites, blacks, and dark browns." Colin said before Ginny could thank Luna.

"Okay, I never wear those; I don't even know why I have them." Luna smiled.

Half an hour later Ginny's makeup was finished. Once again Ginny didn't recognize the person staring back at her in the mirror.

Ginny's eyes were a smoky black with pure white highlights and heavy liner and lashes. Her face had lost almost all its freckles and her cheeks were a subtle pink. Ginny's lips were now only a shade or two lighter than blood red.

"Scary." Neville said. "But amazing." He added quickly.

"I like it, it seems to fit." Luna said dreamily.

"I like it too, but it's going to take some getting used to." Ginny said remembering the way she normally looked; makeup free.

"Outfit time!" Colin nearly hopped on the spot in excitement.

Colin grabbed a pair of pure black jeans that Luna said Ginny could have. He did a simple charm to make them appear faded, grabbing some old gold necklaces Ginny assured him she would never wear he attached them to the legs of the pants. The jeans had three chains on each leg and soon became Ginny's favourite.

Colin did nearly the same thing to all of Ginny's pants. He would fade some, rip them, slice them, add studs and jewellery, and some he would add a belt to. In the end Ginny had ten newish pairs of pants that she absolutely loved.

Colin started sorting through Ginny's shirts next. He'd pick out mainly tank tops and tee shirts, only a few long sleeve shirts sat in the growing pile. Most of her shirts Colin would either rip three gashes in the front, back, or sides. A few he would connect the rips with chains or other material to make them look like stitches.

Luna conjured up a temporary wall and had Ginny step behind it so she could change. When Ginny walked out everyone let out a shocked gasp. The Ginny they knew always wore baggy shapeless clothing, but now she had tight jeans that showed her shapely legs, form fitting tops that allowed a peek at her modest cleavage and showed an inch or so of her flat stomach. She looked amazing, and nothing like Ginny.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Love it!" They chorused.

"Good. So do I." Ginny smiled.

"There are just a few things missing." Colin said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" They all asked together.

Colin thought for a moment. "Jewellery."

He grabbed a few necklaces and wrapped them around Ginny's wrists, some of the longer ones he'd put around her neck so they hung just above and just below her breasts. Finally he topped it all off with a thick satin choker with a tarnished heart that Ginny had found in her attic a few years back. When he was done Colin stepped back to admire his work. Ginny looked amazing.

* * *

Draco and Blaise sat in a comfortable silence at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Almost every other student had already retreated to their dorms so Draco and Blaise were pretty much left alone.

"So you finally stood up to your father then?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"All I said was that I wanted to be out of school before I was initiated." Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but you won't be going back this summer so..." Blaise trailed off.

"Whatever."

The two sat in silence once more for a few moments. Draco hated it when Blaise or anybody else brought up the topic of his father. It wasn't that Draco disagreed with his father because he didn't; not about everything. It wasn't as though he all of a sudden loved Mudbloods; because he didn't. Draco just no longer cared.

"Hey look, it's that girl you fancy." Blaise said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked without looking up. He knew exactly what Blaise was talking about but he refused to acknowledge it.

"The red head." Blaise said smirking. He knew he was going to get a rise out of Draco. "And it looks like she adopted a new look."

Draco still refused to look. "Would you look?" Blaise said jabbing his mate hard in the ribs.

"Ow." Draco rubbed his ribs. "If I do will you stop?"

"No, but if you don't you'll regret it."

Draco's curiosity got the better of him at that point. Sighing he looked up and was completely shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Ginny Weasley stood a few tables away and she looked unbelievable. Draco's eyes quickly looked over her; from her tight jeans and top to the chains hanging off her delicate neck, and finally up to her new hair style.

"It's the Weasley girl, what about her?" He asked looking back at Blaise.

"Don't play coy with me, I know you like her." Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust at Blaise's words. "Well she looks incredible. I could never understand your attraction to her before; she was so plain. But now...." Blaise let out a low whistle that filled Draco with unexplainable rage. "But I mean, if you don't like her then maybe I'll have a go at her." Blaise said looking Ginny up and down.

"If you want the dirty little blood traitor go for it." Draco shrugged even though he felt white hot anger fill his veins. He didn't understand where it all was coming from.

Blaise laughed out loud; which only caused Draco's anger to increase. What was wrong with him? Even though his eyes were on Blaise Draco could see the littlest weasel in his peripheral vision. At that moment one of Ginny's friends whispered something and Ginny laughed out loud. The sound carried its self over to the Slytherin table and Draco found it absolutely intoxicating; he wasn't able to stop the miniscule smile that crossed his features.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked Blaise in an attempt to keep his mind away from the weaselette.

"I'm not going to steal your girl Draco. Mates don't do that." Blaise explained.

"She's not my girl, and if you don't stop you won't be my mate anymore." Draco said scowling.

"Ouch. That hurt Draco. How will I ever go on?" Blaise said sarcastically. "And if you'd stop being so damn proud you'd see that even though she is a blood traitor, she _could_ be your girl." Blaise added smirking.

Draco didn't say anything. "Haha. I knew it!" Blaise exclaimed triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you'd like the idea of Ginny Weasley being your girl."

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco spat.

Blaise laughed again but Draco barely heard any of it. His eyes and his mind were back on Ginny. She was now talking to that Looney Lovegood girl; she had such strange mates. He watched as Ginny smiled and nodded then stared to leave the Hall.

"I'm going to my dorms." Draco said to Blaise moments later.

"Uh huh sure you are. Just remember to stay at least twenty paces away or you'll look like a stalker." Blaise smirked.

Draco just rolled his eyes and stood up. As he left the Great Hall his mind was racing; thoughts of how much he hated Blaise, how the youngest weasel looked, smiled, and laughed clouded his ability to think. If Draco hadn't known Hogwarts as well as he did he would have gotten lost on his way to the head boy and girl dorms.

_God damn Blaise. _Draco thought to himself as he turned the corner. Draco knew that he did not fancy the Weasley girl. And even if he did it wouldn't matter; they came from separate worlds that could never collide. But Blaise had this incredible, and horribly annoying, gift that could make anyone question their own thoughts and feelings. Draco was sure that given the right opportunity and proper persuasion Blaise could make The Dark Lord himself question his beliefs on muggles and muggle-borns. But nothing Draco thought, felt, or Blaise had said could make Draco deny that Ginny Weasley looked amazing.

* * *

It was a week into the school year when one morning at breakfast Ginny finally got the very thing she needed to set her plan in motion.

Ginny's makeover had caused a lot of attention at first, and things had definitely changed but not in the way Ginny wanted.

Now Pansy would say that the ripped shirts and jeans just showed off Ginny's rolls and fat. Padma and Parvati continued to say that she would never get a boyfriend; only now they said it was because boys would be afraid of her. Millicent was no longer able to say that her clothes were shapeless, but she would still joke about the state of them, claiming they were ripped and torn because she couldn't afford better, not because it was a style. Draco hadn't mentioned her clothes or her looks but he, as always, had continued to call her a pathetic dirty Weasley blood traitor. But Lavender was the worst; she said that Ginny looked horrid now; instead of just ugly and that her new look only increased her homely appearance. The only comforting thought was that Lavender was Ginny's first victim and now she finally had the means to take her revenge.

On the train ride when Luna, Colin, and Neville had discovered Ginny's plans they had all convinced her to send a letter to Fred and George asking for a mixture of supplies to start some pranks this year. Ginny had also asked if they could include some particular items to make sure her plans would go the way she wanted.

Finally now, a week later, Ginny had gotten a letter back congratulating her on wanting to keep up with their traditions. Fred and George also sent a dozen wrapped packages filled with supplies.

First thing Ginny had to do now was learn Lavender's routine. That sounded easily enough but since Lavender hated Ginny as much as she did there was no way Ginny would be able to get close enough to find out what she did on a day to day basis.

"Hey Gin."

Ginny looked up to see Harry sit down across from her. Slowly, as not to seem suspicious, Ginny carefully folded the letter the twins had sent her and put it in her robes pocket.

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled.

"What's all this?" He asked with an amused expression as he nodded towards Ginny's many piles of packages.

"Uh..." Ginny faltered for a moment. "They're from my secret admirer..." She tried knowing it sounded lame.

"Yeah I'll bet." Harry smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was sure she had heard a hint of suggestion in Harry's tone. Ginny sat silently eating and debating whether she should say something or not, soon after the decision was made for her though.

"Hey mate, hey sis." Ron said as he sat beside Harry. "Ginny you really need to stop dressing like that. You're going to give people the wrong idea." He said looking at Ginny's tight shirt under her open robes.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And what wrong idea would that be?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That you're solely trying to get the guys to notice you by dressing like that." Ron said his ears going slightly pink.

"And what if that is not the wrong idea?" Ginny smirked.

Ron's ears flared crimson. He was about to open his mouth, probably to scream at her, when Harry spoke. "Leave her, it won't make a difference."

Ron turned his attention to piling food onto his plate; his ears were still a bright red. Ginny rolled her eyes. _Of course, Harry saves the day again. _She thought as she turned her attention to her own food. Ginny was expecting Ron to mention all the packages piled beside her just as Harry had a moment ago. When nothing was said for several minutes Ginny looked up to see Ron stuffing his face as usual. Ginny rolled her eyes again; Ron doesn't notice anything if you put food in front of him.

"Morning Harry, Ron." Hermione said as she plopped down on the other side of Harry across from Ginny. "Wow Ginny! Who loves you?" She asked looking at all the boxes.

Ginny heard Hermione's tone and had to fight the urge to glare at the older girl. "Lots of people apparently." Harry said almost bitterly. At this Ginny did roll her eyes.

"WhataboutpeoplelovingGinny?" Ron asked with his mouth full as usual.

"Ew! Ron that's disgusting! Swallow your food!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny didn't say anything; she didn't trust herself to talk at the moment. Her brother, Harry, and Hermione had turned Ginny's good day into a foul one and it was only breakfast!

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny looked up and saw Neville and Colin standing behind her and smiled. "Hey guys. Are you done breakfast?" The two nodded. "Great. Do you mind giving me a hand with all this so I'm not late for class?"

"Sure." They chorused. The three Gryffindors gathered up all the packages. Ginny stood and without so much as a backward glance at the golden trio she walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Later that day, after classes were over, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Colin sat in a secluded area of the library. They were attempting to devise a plan to give Lavender the items Fred and George had sent without arousing suspicion. This was proving to be far more difficult than any of them imagined.

"What if we put it in some of her beauty creams?" Neville suggested.

Ginny shook her head, even though it _was _the best idea they had so far. "We would never be able to get near them, she keeps them with her at all times."

The four students sat there in silence trying to come up with something that even had a remote chance of working. They were all beginning to think this was hopeless.

"What if we just gave it to Lavender?" Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

The others stared at her in confusion for a moment. "Sure! 'Here Lavender, have this, it'll make you ugly!' I'm sure that'll go over really well." Colin said sarcastically.

Luna stared at Colin with her large blue eyes for a moment causing him to shift uncomfortably. "I meant; what if we just get some high end beauty cream and mix the potions in ourselves? Then give it to Lavender." Luna explained.

"That could work!" Ginny said excitedly, her face fell a moment later though. "She would never accept it from us though."

"What if we just told her you're allergic to one of the ingredients?" Colin suggested.

"No, then she would know directly that it was me. I only want her to suspect it was me without being able to prove it. If she knows for sure we won't be able to do anything to anyone else without them being suspicious." Ginny sighed, this was stupid and hopeless.

"Well, we could just leave it in her dorm by her bed. If she sees you walking out before she finds it then she'll suspect it was you, but she won't know for sure." Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which Ginny had to it admit; it was.

"This just might work!" Ginny smiled.

* * *

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room with Neville and Colin. Ginny was watching the two boys play chess, at the same time the three of them were keeping an eye on the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Suddenly Ginny's head snapped up; Lavender had just walked down the steps.

Colin and Neville exchanged a glance; silently making sure they each knew their role in the plan. They each turned to Ginny and nodded minutely. Ginny waited a moment before standing; just to be sure no one noticed Neville's, Colin's, and her own little interaction.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ginny whispered to the two Gryffindor boys. Colin and Neville nodded without looking up from their game.

Ginny couldn't help but smile to herself; everything was going perfectly so far. She walked up the steps leading to the girl's dorms slowly. Once out of sight of the common room Ginny looked around to be sure no was nearby.

Ginny silently opened the door to the seventh year dorms. She tiptoed into the room careful to make no noise even though it was void of all its occupants. Looking around Ginny spotted Lavender's bed easily. Ginny rolled her eyes; only Lavender would have all her expensive makeup on display to show off.

Crossing the remaining distance between Ginny and Lavender's bed Ginny opened her bag and removed the cream Colin had got for this plan. It was one of the more expensive creams in the wizarding world; Lavender wouldn't be able to resist it. Ginny silently thanked Colin for getting along so well with the shop owners in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead. Ginny carefully placed the cream on Lavender's table slightly in front of her makeup to be sure she wouldn't miss it.

Meanwhile down in the common room Neville had just 'lost' at chess.

"Hey Ron." Neville said walking up to the red head. It was a shock to see him in the common room without Harry, but also a stroke of luck.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" Ron asked politely, even though it was clear on his freckled face that he'd rather be left alone.

"Well... Colin just beat me at wizard's chess again... badly. I was wondering if I could borrow that book you mentioned you had on the game?" Neville said in a rush.

"Actually it doesn't give any pointers, just explains the game. It's more of a text really." Ron said with a weak smile.

"Anything would help me now."

"Okay sure." Ron shrugged. "Oh wait... Hermione borrowed it. It's still in her dorm."

"Oh..." Neville said pretending to look around for Hermione. "But she isn't here." Neville looked crestfallen.

Ron couldn't help but pity Neville. "Well... it _is _my book, and she has had it longer than she said she would. I'm sure Hermione wouldn't care if I took it back to lend to you for awhile."

"That'd be great! Thanks Ron!"

"Just have to find a seventh year girl to go and grab it because of that little staircase problem..." Ron trailed off looking around the common room.

"Uh... There's Lavender." Neville nodded towards the fireplace.

"Oh... Uh... Maybe I should ask her." Ron said knowing Lavender wasn't too fond of Neville.

"Good idea." Neville gulped.

After Ron stood and turned his back to Neville to hunt down Lavender Neville turned to Colin across the room and nodded.

Colin pretended to continue reading his book as he slowly reached into his robes and pulled out a small hand mirror that Luna had provided. From the corner of his eye Colin could see Lavender nod to Ron and walk towards the stairs.

"Ginny?" Colin whispered to the mirror.

"I'm here." Ginny's face replaced Colin's reflection.

"Lavender is walking up the stairs now."

"Okay. Tell me when she's out of your sight."

Colin nodded and continued to watch Lavender begin to climb the stairs. "Okay now. She'll be there any minute." Colin whispered hastily as Lavender disappeared from view.

"See you in a minute." Ginny said before cutting off the connection.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny turned to see Lavender glaring at her.

Ginny finished closing the door to seventh year dorms before answering. "Looking for Hermione." She said looking back at Lavender. "Have you seen her?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "She's probably in the library. How should I know? It's not like _I _would hang out with _her._"

Ginny just nodded before walking past Lavender and back down into the common room. She smiled when she saw Neville and Colin sitting at the same table setting up for another game of chess.

"It's done." She whispered.

* * *

Ginny, Colin, Neville, and Luna all sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning; they all wanted to see Lavender's new look together.

"How long is it supposed to take to work?" Neville asked Ginny.

"It should only take fifteen to twenty minutes according to the twins." Ginny answered keeping her eyes fixed on the doors to the Great Hall.

"What if she put it on last night though? She'd never come down then." Neville said worriedly.

"It's morning cream." Colin said without looking at Neville.

"Lavender would follow its instructions perfectly." Luna said noticing Neville's worried expression.

No sooner were the words out of Luna's mouth that the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a very red, spotty, acne covered, and all over ugly Lavender.

Lavender flipped her hair, flashed a smile, and strutted over to the Gryffindor table. Luna, Ginny, Colin, and Neville could barely contain their laughter.

"I guess she hasn't noticed yet then." Ginny said covering her smile with her hand.

"Lavender! What happened?" Ginny heard Hermione ask.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender snapped back at the bushy haired brunette.

"Haven't you noticed that everyone is staring at you?" Hermione asked in a would-be-concerned tone if it wasn't for the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Of course they are! I'm beautiful!" Lavender smiled. "Don't worry Hermione, one day you'll find someone who likes you being plain; you'll just never have many boys wanting you like I do."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look in a mirror."

Ginny watched as Lavender sighed and reached into her bag. Bracing herself for the explosion that was coming Ginny kept her eyes trained on Lavender as she pulled out a hand mirror. Moments later a scream filled the Great Hall that immediately put a stop to all other conversations. Everyone's head turned towards the Gryffindor table and Lavender.

"MY FACE!" Lavender shrieked. "What happened to my beautiful face?!?!"

Ginny watched as people strained their necks to get a better view of Lavender. Once everyone saw what Lavender was talking about the Hall erupted in an explosion of laughter. Ginny took a minute to erase her smirk and put on a concerned expression.

"It looks like you may be having an allergic reaction." Ginny said. "Madam Pomfrey should be able to clear it up in no time." She added placing a supportive smile on her face.

Lavender didn't say anything. The pocket mirror dropped from her hands and landed on the table shattering. Not seeming to notice the broken shards of reflective glass on her lap Lavender stood from her seat and rushed out of the Great Hall. More laughter erupted upon her exit.

"Will Madam Pomfrey be able to clear it up?" Colin asked through his own fit of laughter.

"Not a chance." Ginny laughed with the rest of the hall.

_**A/N; **__I'd like to thank my reviewers; __**kiwiisemo**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, Laney Tate, **__**..**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**The Puppeteer**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, and **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**. **__Thank you all so much! Glad you like it so far! This story will be short, I've worked it out and it will have a total of eight chapters. The speed I get the chapters out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating! _


	3. Chapter 2 Padma and Parvati Patil

**

* * *

**

The Ultimate Payback

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 2; Padma and Parvati Patil

The next month went by uneventful. Lavender's skin cleared up in a little under a week but students were convinced that what they had seen in the Great Hall that morning was her _true_ face. Now Lavender seemed less cocky, barely picking on Hermione, Ginny, or Luna anymore. Ginny felt a moment of guilt for what she had done but she was able to push it down convincing herself that Lavender deserved it.

Unfortunately even though Lavender seemed to back off even slightly the Patil twins seemed to come at Ginny with full force. Ginny would see them flirting with whatever guy was around when Ginny was nearby in an attempt to make her jealous. They even flirted with Neville thinking that Ginny had a crush on him, but that didn't last long. Ginny nearly fainted from laughing so hard when she had seen them attempting to flirt with Colin; Colin looked horrified.

Even though the Patil twins had in fact annoyed Ginny by flirting with every boy in school, not that she would ever admit it though, it did give Ginny a brilliant plan to get back at them.

That had been the main standstill in Ginny's, Neville's, Colin's, and Luna's plans to get back at their enemies. How do you get back at someone who only talks about your lack of boy attention? With Lavender it had been easy; she called Ginny ugly so Ginny made her ugly to show her what it felt like. But with the twins, how was Ginny supposed to make the boys lose interest in them?

Colin, Neville, and Luna had suggested coming back to the twins and attacking the Slytherins first, but Ginny had refused. She wanted to save the Slytherins for last, and of course Draco Malfoy was going to be the last victim Ginny would have.

But now, with help from the very set of twins Ginny was attempting to get back at, Ginny had formulated a plan that wouldn't have the same effect as Lavender's but should still work out nicely in the end.

* * *

Ginny sat in the semi-deserted library attempting to complete her History of Magic essay; she was also failing miserably. Ginny looked around the silent library and sighed deeply. She hated the silence, why she chose to work in there was a mystery even to her. Ginny closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose sighing deeply again.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Weaselette." Ginny heard a familiar drawl and kept her eyes trained on her barely started essay.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny sighed still not looking up at the blonde Slytherin.

"You do that a lot you know that red?" Draco smirked taking the seat beside her.

"Did I say you could sit with me?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I care weasel?" Draco drawled.

"Why are you here?" Ginny attempted once more.

"Well, this _is _a place for magical learning and according to the wizarding world I haven't learned enough magic yet." Draco smirked.

"I _meant_ what are you doing here in the library." Ginny clarified rolling her eyes. Draco opened his mouth but Ginny cut him off. "Sitting next to me." She added so Draco couldn't make another remark. "Smart ass." She said under her breath rolling her eyes once more.

"You're a fiery little red head aren't you?" Draco smirked.

"You haven't answered me." Ginny pointed out.

"True. But did you honestly expect me to?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

_Damn, he had a point. _Ginny thought bitterly. She opened and closed her mouth a few times never uttering a word. Draco's smirk widened and Ginny felt her temper rise.

"So you're just going to sit there and stare at me all day?"

"Why would I want to stare at a Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Which brings me back to my original question; why are you here?" Ginny gave Draco a quizzical look.

"I walked in and was rudely disturbed by someone's deep annoying sighs." Draco said with a pointed look. Ginny rolled her eyes. "So I thought I'd come and see what has the littlest Weasley so distraught." Draco smirked.

Ginny knew there was more to it than Draco was letting on but she decided not to mention it knowing she wouldn't get a truthful answer even if she did. "Why do you care?" Ginny snapped.

"I never said I cared. I'm curious." Draco smirked at Ginny once more. "What? Did Potter turn you down again?"

"Ha. If only, bloody idiot won't leave me alone." Ginny said without meaning to. By the look on his face Ginny knew that Draco was shocked at her words, Ginny had to admit that she was too a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny asked realizing that Draco was no longer looking at her with a smirk or a sneer like he usually did, now he looked more intrigued than anything else.

Draco quickly put his smirk back in place. "So, it seems you've grown a backbone this year red." Ginny just rolled her eyes. "So if it isn't Potter as I had expected, and I am usually never wrong, tell me; what's got you huffing and puffing today?" Draco asked looking at Ginny with that intrigued expression once more.

"Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked again.

"I already told you." Draco smirked. "I'm curious. Even more so now that I found out I was wrong."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ginny asked not knowing why she wasn't telling him; it wasn't anything important.

"I suppose you don't have to." Draco shrugged. "But if you don't then I'll just assume that what you told me about Potter was a lie."

"It's stupid." Ginny said a little embarrassed that she was getting so frustrated over an essay.

"That I don't doubt." Draco drawled.

Ginny glared. "It's just this essay." She sighed once more.

"You really need to stop doing that." Draco said as his eyes flicked down to her essay for a split second. "Too bad, I thought it would be something interesting." Draco stood.

"So sorry to disappoint." Ginny rolled her eyes once more.

Draco just smirked and began to turn. "Oh, and red." He said looking back at her. "It was the flame freeze charm." He finished before walking away.

Ginny stared at his retreating back in confusion for a moment. Shaking herself out of her trance like state Ginny looked down at her essay and felt her eyes grow wide. Draco Malfoy had just finished her sentence for her.

* * *

Ginny walked through the corridors looking for the Patil twins. It had been a week since the incident with Malfoy and Ginny had effectively been able to brush it off. Now she was ready to get started on getting back on the flirty twins. Ginny knew that this plan wouldn't have immediate effects as the last one had but if she timed everything right then Ginny knew it would still succeed in pissing them off. Turning the corner Ginny smirked; she had found just what she was looking for.

Padma and Parvati were standing there flirting with a Ravenclaw boy Ginny didn't know. Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched the boy look the twins up and down. She felt like gagging when she heard them giggle in response. Taking a deep breath and placing a smile on her face Ginny walked over to the twins and the boy.

"Hi Padma, hey Parvati. Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Ginny asked flashing a smile his way. The boy's eye flicked Ginny up and down and Ginny had to resist the urge to slap him.

"Uh..." Padma looked at her twin.

"Sure, this is Kevin, Kevin this is Ginny." Parvati said.

"The scary Weasley." Padma added in an undertone Parvati laughed with her twin. Ginny still heard her and was sure that Kevin could too if he had been paying attention.

"Hi." Kevin said shyly.

"Hey there." Ginny said in a silky tone.

"So why are you here?" Parvati was clearly upset that Ginny had interrupted her and Kevin.

"Oh, right. I overheard some people talking; apparently Lavender is looking for you." Ginny said keeping her eyes on Kevin.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I'll go now then. Bye Padma." Parvati began to walk away.

"Both of you." Ginny added.

"Oh." Was all Padma was able to say. How thick could this girl be?

"Do you mind walking with us Kevin?" Parvati said in a seductive tone.

"Uh..." Kevin looked from the twins to Ginny.

"It's okay, I'll keep him company." Ginny smiled at Kevin.

"You two go ahead. I'll talk to you later, maybe." Kevin said looking into Ginny's eyes.

For the next hour Ginny stood with Kevin in the corridor laughing at his stupid jokes, touching his arms a lot, commenting on muscles that weren't there, and just flirting shamelessly. Ginny noticed that about every five minutes Kevin would check out her legs, chest, and stomach without even bothering to hide it. She just hoped that this was all worth it. Ginny had been laughing at another stupid joke when out of the corner of her eyes she saw the Patil twins walking towards them looking utterly shocked. The twins stopped dead in their tracks only a foot or so away and Ginny looked back at Kevin acting as if she hadn't seen them.

"So what do you think of the two girls you were talking to earlier?" Ginny asked resisting the urge to look over and smirk at them.

"Oh... uh... they're okay." Kevin shrugged.

"You don't have to say anything nice if you don't want to, they're not my friends." Ginny smiled.

"Well... to be honest I think they come on too strong. I was just being nice." Ginny knew that the twins were close enough to hear Kevin's words; she could practically feel their anger.

"Yeah, they do seem a little forward." Ginny agreed.

"And... I hate saying this; you're going to think I'm such a jerk." Kevin said ashamed.

"No I won't. Tell me." Ginny pressed.

"Well... I can't even remember their names." Kevin blushed.

For the first time since Ginny had started talking to Kevin she laughed genuinely. Ginny looked down at her watch and pretended to be shocked.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet with my friends half an hour ago." Ginny lied.

"Oh." Kevin looked crestfallen.

"Sorry. It was good talking to you though. I'll see you around." Ginny said as she walked away swinging her hips. "Hi Padma, Parvati." Ginny smirked as she walked past.

* * *

The next two weeks Ginny had practically stalked the Patil twins and stolen every guy they had flirted with away right from under them. Unfortunately for Ginny the twins weren't as thick as they seemed. Eventually they had caught on to what was happening and had refused to fall for her excuses that someone was looking for them. But this didn't deter Ginny in the slightest. Often she would have Neville, Luna, or Colin get their attention leaving Ginny with a free shot to snatch the attention of many boys they were talking with. Other times Ginny would wait until the twins left and then go and talk to their previous objects of attention until the boys, like Kevin, would either put the twins down or forget about them completely.

Even though everything was going smoothly and Ginny was pleased that she had been able to carry out this part of the plan she still felt dirty afterwards. Ron would always give her nasty glares when he wasn't lecturing her on how to behave; saying she would never attract a decent boyfriend if she continued to flirt so blatantly. This of course only fuelled Ginny to flirt more, the mere fact that Ron had tried to make her stop was enough to keep her going no matter how dirty she felt after.

After nearly a month when Ginny had thought that trying to get back at Padma and Parvati this way was pointless she finally had gotten what she had been trying to achieve the entire time. Ginny walked through the corridors and found Padma and Parvati talking alone, Ginny was shocked to see that they didn't have another drooling boy standing with them. Padma nudged her twin and nodded in Ginny's direction. _Oh bugger, I'm busted._ Ginny thought grimly. Keeping her head held high Ginny prepared herself for what the twins would say or do as they walked over.

"Hey Ginny." Padma smiled.

"Hi." Ginny said confused.

"Look, uh... we're sorry." Parvati said avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Excuse me?" Ginny was completely shocked.

"We know we haven't been that nice to you. And we're sorry." Padma elaborated staring at the titled floor.

"Okay..." Ginny said slowly.

"So... everything okay then?" Parvati asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny shrugged not knowing how she felt about the situation.

"Good. We'll see you around." Padma smiled before beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Ginny." Parvati and her twin turned back to face the red head.

"You look really good this year." She said before turning back and walking away leaving an extremely bewildered Ginny standing in the corridor.

After a moment or so Ginny realized that she had been standing there staring at empty space and looking like an idiot. Shaking her head slowly, Ginny smiled and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room. It may not have been the public humiliation that Ginny had hoped for, or had the same effect as with Lavender but it definitely was an improvement.

_A/N; I know this chapter was a lot shorter. It was kind of blah to me. Sorry! Hopefully the next chapters will be a lot better! I'd like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter;__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**.**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**foxgodess07**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**mariababii xo**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**Saerus Anima**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, and **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**.**_ _Thank you all so much! Glad you like it so far! This story will be short, I've worked it out and it will have a total of eight chapters. The speed I get the chapters out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_


	4. Chapter 3 Millicent Bulstrode

**The Ultimate Payback**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

**A/N; **_I am posting this chapter a lot sooner than I had intended. And as an added bonus I am also going to post a one shot that I just finished. It is the first one shot I have done. It's called; 'Are You Free Tonight?' Please look for it._

Chapter 3; Millicent Bulstrode

Ginny sat in transfiguration with Luna and Colin on either side of her. It was a good thing that her friends were paying attention and taking notes because Ginny was zoning out.

It had only been two weeks since Padma and Parvati apologized to Ginny and already the plan for her next victim was in place. Ginny had to admit that Colin's idea to get back at Millicent Bulstrode was ingenious, but it was also very dangerous.

"Ginny!"

"Ow! Luna that hurt." Ginny hissed at her blonde friend as she rubbed her now bruising ribs.

"Sorry, class is over." Luna explained.

"Oh." Ginny looked around and blushed with embarrassment; Luna, Colin, and Ginny were the only ones left in class.

"So what's got you spacing out in class today?" Colin asked as they gathered up their books.

"Oh nothing. Except maybe knowing that this weekend I'm going to be killed!"

"No you won't, this plan is foolproof." Colin brushed off Ginny's statement with a wave of his hand.

"True. But only the second part of the plan is sure to work, and that can only happen if the first part goes off without a hitch." Luna said without looking at the two Gryffindors as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Thanks Luna. That makes me feel loads better." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Luna gave Ginny a weak smile. "I'll see you guys later." Luna said brightly as she skipped off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny smiled and shook her head lightly at her friend that was bouncing away. Ginny tugged on Colin's shirt a moment later and lead him to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Earth to Draco!"

Draco snapped back to reality to see a dark hand waving in front of his face.

"What is it Blaise?" Draco drawled looking over at the dark Slytherin.

"You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes. What's up?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. It's just been a long day." Draco shrugged.

"Right. I can see how not paying attention in class and having to copy my notes and homework could be tiring." Blaise smirked.

Draco didn't say anything. Blaise was the one person Draco could always tell anything to... anything _except_ this. How could Draco tell his best mate that two months ago he had a run in with the littlest Weasley and since that day the red head seemed to be all Draco could think about?

Draco had first thought that it was because of the weaselette's new look, but now he wasn't so sure. Draco had never gotten so obsessed over a girl, no matter how hot they were, not that Draco thought Ginny Weasley looked hot, she just looked better this year then she had before. Draco just needed to get laid... yes, that would work, a meaningless shag to get the weasel out of his head.

Draco looked back to spot that had captured his attention before Blaise had interrupted. Ginny Weasley sat with Longbottom and that Creevey kid. Draco saw a smile tug at the corners of Ginny's lips before she threw her head back laughing. A small smile crossed Draco's features, Blaise, of course, noticed this and smirked.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Colin asked Ginny.

"No."

"Too bad." Colin smirked. He knocked harshly on the wooden door before briskly walking away. Ginny rolled her eyes at his retreating back.

"Yes Miss. Weasley?" Snape cocked an eyebrow opening the door slightly.

"Uh... I wanted to talk to you in private if you have a minute." Ginny said politely looking into the potions mater's dark eyes.

"I'm teaching a class at the moment, but come in. You have five minutes to explain why you've interrupted." Snape said opening the wooden door fully.

"Well... Uh... I can come back later." Ginny offered looking around the classroom; it was full of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors... perfect.

"Come now, it can't be _that_ personal or you wouldn't have come to me now would you?" Snape seemed amused.

Ginny nodded and followed the potions professor into the classroom and up to the front. Snape walked around his desk and sat gingerly gazing over the polished wood he gave Ginny an enquiring look.

"Well....?"

"Oh... Right. See, I'm having trouble in potions, and I know that you yourself are far too busy but I was wondering of perhaps you could recommend someone that may be able to help me." Ginny said glancing over at Hermione quickly.

Snape smiled and gave Ginny a look that clearly said; '_I don't think so.'_ "I can see if my two best students have any time, but it would have to be volunteer only. I cannot force my students to help others if they do not have the time." Snape smirked. "Zabini! Malfoy! Up here please." Snape barked at the class keeping his eyes on Ginny. Ginny visibly winced at the names Snape had chosen only causing the professor's smirk to widen.

Ginny watched with a regretful expression as the two Slytherin boys walked up to Snape's desk and stood only a few inches away from her. Blaise Zabini looked only mildly confused; he held more of an air of amusement around him than anything else. Draco on the other hand showed no signs of amusement; he looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression before turning his attention to Snape.

"Yes professor?" Draco said politely.

"It would seem that Miss. Weasley here is having trouble in potions class." Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment at Snape's words. Draco stood there giving the professor an '_and we care because....?' _look. "She needs a tutor." Snape continued answering Draco's unannounced question. "Do either of you have time to assist her?" Snape looked between the two boys.

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny could see Blaise smirk, Draco kept a neutral expression. For a brief moment Ginny wondered if perhaps she wasn't the only one with an agenda for this year.

"I hate to say it sir but I do not have the time." Blaise grinned at the professor.

"Yes Mr. Zabini I am sure that upsets you terribly." Snape nodded.

"It does sir. But Draco on the other hand was just telling me how much time he had on his hands." Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Was he now?" Snape's eyes fixed on Draco for a moment.

"Yes sir he was." Blaise nodded.

"Well, I believe it is settled then. Mr. Malfoy you shall assist Miss. Weasley tonight after dinner. This way you will not miss Hogsmead tomorrow." Ginny wondered why Snape was being so generous towards her but then she realized that placing this study period tonight was for Draco's benefit, not her own.

"Yes sir." Draco said through gritted teeth. He kept a pleasant expression until he turned to Blaise and glared. Ginny was highly confused.

"Mr. Malfoy you may step out of the classroom for a moment with Miss. Weasley to discuss where and when you will be meeting to study tonight." Snape said before turning back to his papers.

Draco nodded and led Ginny out of the potions class and away from the inquiring eyes. Once outside Ginny gave Draco an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I honestly thought he'd ask Hermione." Ginny said.

"That is _exactly _why he _didn't_ ask her red." Draco sighed. "Now I'm stuck with a Weasley for the night." He added in an undertone. "Let's just get tonight over with as quickly as possible. Meet me outside the Slytherin common room at six."

"Uh..."

"You don't know where it is do you?" Draco looked at Ginny with an amused expression.

"No I don't." Ginny said seeing no point in lying.

"It's easy. Even a weasel will be able to remember." Draco smirked, Ginny just glared. "From here you go left and make a right at the first entranceway. From there you just continue to go straight; you'll hit a dead end, that's the common room." Draco pointed where Ginny was meant to go. Ginny just nodded in response.

"Six o'clock." She confirmed.

"Very good." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk away not knowing that a pair of grey eyes watched her until she turned the corner.

* * *

Ginny arrived in front of the Slytherin common room ten minutes to six. She stood there in front of the solid brick wall feeling like an idiot. It hadn't occurred to her until after she walked away that she had no way of knowing if Malfoy was lying to her or not, and she definitely had no reason to believe him.

Ginny had contemplated asking Harry and Ron if this was in fact the Slytherin common room but Ginny didn't like the idea of Ron finding out and going on a Malfoy hunt tonight so she decided against it. Ginny had even considered asking professor Snape if this was the entrance, but she doubted he would like the idea of his rival house knowing the location of the Slytherin dorms.

At ten after six Ginny was ready to turn and leave when she saw a head of white blonde hair walking her way.

"You're late." Ginny called when Malfoy came within hearing distance.

"You remembered where it was, congratulations." Draco drawled.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked choosing to ignore Draco's statement.

"The grounds." Draco said simply now only a foot away.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked bewilderedly.

"Malfoy's never kid." Draco smirked. "What's wrong with the grounds?"

"It's freezing!"

"You didn't bring a cloak or a scarf or anything?" Draco seemed amused.

"Of course I didn't! I thought we'd be staying in the castle and you knew that!" Ginny fought to keep her voice at a normal level.

Draco sighed. "I'm sick of the castle."

"That's nice; I really don't feel like freezing to death." Ginny snapped.

"You won't." Draco gave Ginny an icy glare before turning to the wall. "Cruor Sanctimonia." Draco said the password in a whisper but Ginny heard and memorized it. "Wait here." He said to Ginny without looking at her before he slipped into the gap in the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with the weaselette?" Blaise asked as Draco walked into the dorms.

"She's outside. And it's not a date, I have to help her study thanks to you mate." Draco glared at Blaise.

"You know, the fact that you didn't go on about how much this is _not _a date before you mentioned where she was clearly shows how much you _wish _this _was_ a date." Blaise smirked.

"Shut it Blaise." Draco growled opening his wardrobe.

Blaise just laughed. "So where are we taking the red head?"

"The Quidditch pitch."

"The pitch?" Blaise asked in disbelief. Draco just nodded. "In the middle of November?" Blaise saw Draco nod once more. "Have you gone mad?" Draco just smirked. "She'll freeze!"

"That's exactly what she said." Draco grinned. Blaise's shocked expression relaxed and he smirked a moment later. "What?" Draco asked obviously missing something.

"Want to freeze the weasel so you can warm her back up?" Blaise grinned.

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco grabbed his bag and headed to the door leading back into the common room.

"Be gentle with the youngest Weasley. She may not look it this year but I am sure she's still innocent." Blaise called as Draco walked out the door.

Draco rolled his eyes without another word and walked through the common room. Draco walked back out into the dungeon corridor to see Ginny leaning against the wall with her head tilted back exposing some flesh on her neck. Draco's eyes trailed down her throat, to her collar bone, and rested on the subtle cleavage of her chest. Realizing he had been staring Draco shook his head and moved closer.

"Come on Weasel I don't have all night." Draco spat bitterly.

Ginny's head snapped back glaring at Draco. "Like I want to spend all night with you anyway." She bit back pushing herself off the wall.

Draco and Ginny walked through the castle in silence. As they neared the oak doors Ginny looked down at her outfit and cursed herself for not bringing a sweater. Tight jeans and a low cut tee-shirt were not suitable clothing for outside.

"Wait." Draco stopped in front of the oak doors holding out an arm to block Ginny's path.

"Malfoy what are you doing?"

Draco didn't say anything. Reaching into his bag Draco pulled out a heavy traveling cloak. Ginny scoffed as she watched his wrap it around his shoulders and torso. Draco pulled out the customary Slytherin scarf and a pair of thick dragon hide gloves. After he was finished preparing himself for the bitter cold to come Draco turned to Ginny smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes; what a prat.

The next few movements happened so quickly Ginny was sure that if she had blinked she would have missed them. One second Draco was standing smirking at her, then his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Draco's face was so close to Ginny's she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Then, just as quickly as he leaned in, Draco moved back. Ginny felt weight on her shoulders and looked down to see Draco doing up the clasp of a thick traveling cloak he had just wrapped around her shoulders. Still smirking Draco pulled out another thick green and silver Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around Ginny's neck.

"I told you that you wouldn't freeze." Draco smirked as he handed Ginny a pair of gloves identical to his own.

"Thank you." Ginny said still in shock.

Draco didn't say anything else. He continued to walk to the oak doors and pushed them open just as Ginny finished pulling on the gloves he had handed her.

Draco and Ginny sat in the Quidditch stands for nearly two hours. Neither student talked unless it was related to potions. Two hours later Draco and Ginny walked up the steps leading to the Gryffindor common room. Draco insisted that he had to know where her common room was saying it was only fair now that she knew the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Thank you for helping me tonight." Ginny said as she handed Draco the thick traveling cloak he had lent her.

"It's not like Snape gave me a choice." Draco shrugged.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Here. Thank you for these too." Ginny said handing Draco the warm gloves. She went to remove the scarf but Draco stopped her.

"You really want to get Potter off your back?" Draco asked smirking.

"Yes..." Ginny said slowly.

"Wear this into Hogsmead tomorrow." Draco smiled slightly and tied the scarf tighter around her neck.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Without another word Draco turned and walked away. Ginny stood there in shock for a few moments fingering the Slytherin scarf around her neck before turning and giving the password to the fat lady who had a meaningful expression on her painted face.

* * *

Ginny yawned and tried to focus on the book she was reading. It was almost one in the morning and Ginny sat in front of the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room. Memories of her two hours with Malfoy kept flooding Ginny's mind keeping her from getting anywhere in her book. Everything that had happened tonight was far from what Ginny had been expecting. Malfoy had actually smiled, not smirked, or grinned, but a real smile, she had even heard him laugh a little, and he had been considerate and brought her a cloak, gloves, and a scarf so she wouldn't freeze. Malfoy had been so un-Malfoy like and it had Ginny a little more than confused.

Ginny didn't have much time to brood over Malfoy's unusual behaviour at the moment though. Just then Neville came lightly padding down the steps from the boy's dormitory to the common room.

"Did you get it?" Ginny asked jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah." Neville yawned. "Harry takes forever to fall asleep." He handed her the watery material that was Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Thanks Neville." Ginny smiled.

"I don't like you and Luna doing this alone."

"We'll be fine." Ginny said throwing the cloak over her shoulders.

"I know... but what if you're caught?" Neville said to Ginny's seemingly floating head.

"Then we'll get detention and think of something else." Ginny smiled. Neville looked worried. "Relax. Wait here for me, I'll be back in about an hour." Neville nodded to Ginny as her head floated out the portrait hole.

Ginny walked through the corridors as silently as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the entrance hall with no sign of Filch. Even though she knew she was invisible Ginny still didn't want to run into the old caretaker.

"Luna." Ginny hissed looking around. A moment later Luna stepped out from behind a suit of armour. Ginny pulled the hood of the cloak down exposing her head and smiled.

"Did you bring them?" Ginny asked waving Luna over.

"Yeah they're in my pocket; shrunken of course." Luna smiled not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Great. Come on let's go." Ginny threw the cloak over Luna and herself. Making sure they were both covered Ginny led the way to the dungeons.

Ginny and Luna walked in silence through the main corridors of the castle and into the dungeons. Ginny had to squint in the dim light looking for the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. Once they arrived at the wall Ginny whispered the password and lightly stepped inside with Luna. Ginny and Luna found the stairs to the dorms easily in the deserted common room. Stepping into the seventh year girls dorms Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and cast a spell on its sleeping inhabitants; making them deft for the next few hours.

"Okay, now we have to find Millicent's clothes." Ginny whispered pulling off the cloak.

"Here." Luna said a few minutes later. Ginny walked over to the small wardrobe resting between a sleeping Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson.

"Perfect." Ginny smirked.

Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag. Grabbing her wand Luna tapped the bag a few times and muttered a few words. Slowly the bag began to grow larger until it was almost as tall as Ginny. Ginny quickly undid the laces and handed Luna the dark shapeless shirts and dresses inside.

Luna began pulling Millicent's expensive clothing out of the wardrobe and replaced them with the shapeless material Ginny was handing her. After the clothes had been swapped Ginny and Luna padded back towards the door. Suddenly a rustling sound caught their attention. Ginny and Luna looked back to see Pansy Parkinson get out of bed. Ginny pulled Luna to the ground and threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them.

Pansy slowly got out of bed and without looking over at the invisible girls she stepped into the bathroom. Ginny and Luna ran from the dorms as quickly as the cloak would allow.

* * *

"What if she doesn't come today?" Neville asked looking around.

Neville, Luna, Colin, and Ginny wandered the streets of Hogsmead. Ginny yawned loudly before turning back to Neville.

"Of course she'll come. She has to get new clothes." Ginny assured Neville yawning again.

"Tired Gin?" Colin smirked. "You really should get more sleep at night."

"I would have if I didn't have to break into the Slytherin common room and dorms last night." Ginny hissed.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Colin said. "Come on Gin, we all played our parts." Colin sighed when Ginny just glared at him.

Ginny snorted in disbelief.

"Don't give me that. You know we did. I made the clothes, Luna helped you plant them, you got the password, and Neville got the invisibility cloak." Colin gave Ginny a pointed look.

"I know." Ginny sighed. "Wait..." She suddenly looked worried. "You did talk to the store owners right?" Ginny asked Colin chewing her bottom lip.

"None of them are going to sell to Millicent." Colin assured her.

"But she'll be willing to pay a lot of money." Luna pointed out.

"They owe me, don't worry."

"I've been meaning to ask you something Ginny." Luna said looking at the red head.

"What?"

"What's with the scarf?" She asked tugging the Slytherin scarf lightly.

"It's for Harry." Ginny smiled fingering the scarf.

"Harry wants a Slytherin scarf?" Neville asked thickly.

Ginny laughed. "No."

"So.... Why are you wearing it?" Colin asked.

"Do you guys remember me telling you about the day Malfoy came up to me in the library and asked about Harry?" Ginny began.

"Yes, and you told him that you wished Harry would leave you alone." Luna smiled.

"Right... well... yesterday Malfoy decided that we were going to study potions out on the grounds. He lent me a cloak and gloves and this scarf because I had nothing suitable for outside."

"That's odd..." Neville said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Harry?" Colin raised an eyebrow.

"Well... when I went to give him back the scarf he told me to keep it and wear it here today saying it would get Harry off my back."

"Clever." Colin said. "But not like Malfoy at all."

"Wait... are we getting back at Harry now too?" Neville was confused.

"No Neville we're not attacking Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny just wants him to stop hinting about how much he likes her." Colin rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Neville said still not fully understanding.

Ginny, Colin, Neville, and Luna all slipped into the Three Broomsticks. Looking around Ginny saw that there was only one free table between one table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and another table with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Here's your chance." Colin whispered smirking.

Ginny groaned and moved to the bar. Coming back she handed the others their butterbeer and moved towards the only table available.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione greeted brightly.

"What are you wearing?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Clothes." Ginny thought she heard a snort of laughter but she brushed it off.

"I mean what is around your neck?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"This would be a scarf Ronald. It's cold outside, and these tend to help." Ginny smirked. This time she was positive she heard laughter. Ginny spun slightly in her chair and looked to see Blaise smirking and Draco looking between Ginny and Harry with an amused expression. Ginny looked back at Harry and saw that he was practically fuming.

"So you're friends with Slytherins now?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you see me sitting with any Slytherins?" Ginny said innocently.

Just then Blaise Zabini pulled his chair up beside Ginny. Ginny gave Blaise a puzzled look which Blaise just smirked at.

"Hey love." Blaise said his eyes quickly flicking from Ginny to Harry and back again.

"Uh..." Ginny looked at Neville, Luna, and Colin. Neville looked scared, Luna smiled dreamily, and Colin smirked and nodded silently telling Ginny to go on. "Hi... Blaise?" Blaise nodded slightly.

"No Slytherin's huh?" Harry growled. Ginny heard him mutter words like '_love'_ and _'secret admires'_ before he turned back to Hermione.

"What are you doing with my sister Zabini?" Ron was standing now.

"Sitting." Blaise answered smirking.

"Take your scarf back and leave my sister alone." Ron nearly yelled making a grab for the scarf.

"It's not mine to take back." Blaise said catching Ron's hand and pushing it away roughly.

"Ron. Go. Away." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Right, whose is it then?" Ron ignored Ginny.

Draco stood at that moment staring at Ron. "His." Blaise smirked leaning back in his chair.

"You shouldn't grab at other people's things Weasley. It's impolite." Draco smirked.

"Like you know anything about being polite." Ron snapped.

"Sure I do. I provided red here with a scarf and other means to keep her warm." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy?" Harry looked between Ginny and Malfoy in disbelief.

"The one and only." Draco made a mock bow. "I'd do as your sister said." Draco glared at Ron.

"And what are you going to about it if I don't?" Ron bit back.

"If you try to touch my things again I will be forced to remove your hands to try and teach you a lesson." Draco growled.

Ginny sat there watching the two in awe. Draco and Ron stood there glaring at each other as if trying to kill one another with a look. A few minutes later Hermione walked up and tugged on Ron's arm.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

"I'd listen to your girlfriend." Draco said in a warning tone.

"This isn't over Malfoy." Ron allowed himself to be led away by Hermione. Harry followed the two glaring back at Ginny and the Slytherins.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked when the golden trio were out the door.

"You said you wanted Potter off your back." Draco shrugged.

"Yes, but I didn't want him to hate me along with my own brother you git!"Ginny stood in anger. Draco just shrugged. Ginny scoffed and went to remove the scarf.

"I told you to keep it." Draco said grabbing Ginny's hands to stop her. "It's cold out there." He smirked when Ginny just glared at him.

Blaise stood and walked around Ginny to stand beside Draco. Blaise clapped Draco on the shoulder and Draco seemed to come out of a trance. He quickly withdrew his hands from Ginny's and wiped them on his cloak. Draco gave Ginny an icy stare before turning and walking away. Blaise followed smirking.

"What just happened?" Neville asked still shaken.

"I don't know." Ginny said still staring at the door.

"Come on, I want to see if we can find Millicent wearing her new wardrobe." Colin said smiling.

The four students walked outside into the main streets of Hogsmead. Ginny pulled the scarf tighter around her neck even though she wasn't cold. Within the first ten minutes of walking around Neville, Luna, Colin, and Ginny finally found what they were looking for. Millicent was walking with Pansy her head down and her eyes on the pavement.

"Nice outfit Millicent." Ginny turned to see Blaise laughing, beside him, as usual, was Draco smirking. Ginny just couldn't seem to get away from these two.

Blaise's comment and laughter must have caught some more attention than Ginny first realized. Within a few minutes' students that were walking around stopped and turned to see Millicent wearing a deep brown shapeless dress that did absolutely nothing for her figure. The students who had already seen began to laugh, their laughter caught the attention of more students and soon a big circle of laughing kids formed around Millicent. Pansy tried, and failed, to get rid of them. Suddenly Millicent began running and broke through the circle of students; the sight of her big dress flowing behind her did nothing to stop the student's laughter.

"I told you it would work." Colin smirked looking at the tiny dot in the distance that was Millicent Bulstrode.

_**A/N; **__I'd like to thank my reviewers; __**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Isabela de Lincourt**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**mariababii xo**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, and **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**. **__Thank you all so much! Glad you like it so far! This story will be short, I've worked it out and it will have a total of eight chapters. And each chapter will be dedicated to one of Ginny's victims. Sorry if this wasn't already implied. The speed I get the chapters out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_


	5. Chapter 4 Pansy Parkinson

**The Ultimate Payback**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

_**A/N; **__I'm so sorry this took so long! But I do have reasons, my niece came to stay with us for two weeks, and she is a very demanding three year old. Add a part time job, and being sick, and you get this pile of crap. Sorry if this chapter isn't as well written as the others. I promise I will put extra effort into the next one! The story is almost over, two more chapter then an epilogue. _

Chapter 4; Pansy Parkinson

"Can I talk you Harry?" Ginny asked walking over to sit beside the raven haired boy.

"I'm busy."

Ginny looked and saw no books, parchment, or wand out. "No you're not." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Listen, about Hogsmead the other day..." Ginny didn't know what to say. "That wasn't planned or anything." She said truthfully.

"Right." Harry scoffed.

"I'm not lying! And I'm not friends with Malfoy and Zabini." Ginny felt her temper rise.

"You seemed pretty friendly." Ginny could hear the jealousy in Harry's tone, all it did was fuel her anger.

"You know what Malfoy is like." Ginny reasoned trying to keep from screaming at Harry.

"Yeah I do." Harry finally looked over into Ginny's eyes. "I just didn't think you'd be like that as well." Harry stood and began to walk away. "Look Gin..." Harry turned back to Ginny. "I like you. A lot. You've changed so much this year but if that change includes those Slytherins then we can't be together." Ginny remained silent in shock. Never in her life had she met someone as conceited as Harry was being now, except for maybe Malfoy but now Harry was giving even Malfoy a run for his money.

"We can't be together anyway." Ginny snapped no longer caring about hurting Harry. "I don't want you." She said bitterly as she stood and faced him.

"Gin, we both know that's a lie. You've wanted me since you met me."

"Yeah. I was a kid, a stupid child. But I grew up." Ginny turned and marched towards the portrait hole.

"So you're going to choose them over me?" Harry's voice held a bitter edge.

"No Harry." Ginny sighed; how thick could Harry be? "I'm not choosing them over you." Harry's eyes light up slightly. "I'm just not choosing you." Ginny walked through the portrait hole not caring about the hurt expression on Harry's face.

* * *

"So finally ready to admit it?"

"What are you talking about Blaise?" Draco sighed. Blaise had once again interrupted Draco's thoughts. Although, perhaps thoughts such as these were meant to be interrupted.

"You're infatuation with Ginny Weasley." Blaise smirked.

Draco was sure Blaise could read his mind. "I do not like Ginny."

"You've just proved my point right there."

"Excuse me?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"That was the first time you've called her Ginny."

"_You_ called her Ginny." Draco pointed out.

"True, but only so you would fall into my trap." Blaise smirked obviously thinking he was a genius.

"Whatever, I don't like red." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Red? Pet names already?" Blaise smirked.

"I. Do. Not. Like. The. Weaselette." Draco said slowly through gritted teeth.

"That's not how it seemed yesterday."

"I told you that was just to piss off Potter."

"I know you did, doesn't mean I believe you." Blaise shrugged.

"You can believe whatever you want."

"I do."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you would just admit to yourself that you like her then you would see what I do."

"Before I ask what it is that you see, do tell me how I've missed it." Draco raised an eyebrow but his curiosity was peeked.

"Because you are so blinded by hate. Hate that you yourself don't hold, but hate that your father holds and has given to you to carry." Blaise gave Draco a sympathetic smile.

"I've been doing fine so far." Draco didn't bother to argue with Blaise because he knew Blaise was right.

"That is where you are wrong."

Draco raised an eyebrow questionably.

"You are not fine. You are so detached from everything you don't see the whole picture, only parts of it. You see in the dark mate."

"How is that possible?" Draco smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smart ass. It means you see no colour. Only black and white. You refuse to believe the world is both."

"I do not." Draco defended. But he knew that Blaise was right about this too. "I know the world is both."

"Really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "If you know that the world is both then why won't you admit you like Ginny Weasley?"

"Because I don't."

"No, because you were trained not to." Blaise gave Draco a pointed look.

Draco remained silent for a moment; sometimes, most times, he hated Blaise for knowing so much. "And what is it that you see that I seem to have 'missed'?" Draco decided to go back to their original conversation.

Blaise smirked. "That the Weasley girl isn't so bad."

"Yes she is! She's a Weasley! They're all bad."

"She's not like her brothers mate; she's especially not like Ron. She's feisty." Blaise smiled.

"How would you know? You've barely talked to her."

"I can just tell. I'm good at reading people." Blaise shrugged. Draco just rolled his eyes. "And besides she _did_ put you in your place yesterday." Blaise smirked.

Draco sat there in silence for a few moments. He hated Blaise when he was right. It was true that Ginny was nothing like her brothers as Blaise had said but she was still a Weasley. A sworn enemy. Draco couldn't like her. Draco looked back at his friend and saw him smirking knowingly. Of course Draco could never tell Blaise that he was right, or that Draco was considering what Blaise had said because not only did Blaise know all this already but also a boost to Blaise's already swelled ego could be dangerous. Draco sighed heavily; he couldn't think when Blaise's eyes were burning a hole into him. Silently he stood and walked towards the entrance of the common room.

"Where are you going?" Blaise questioned.

"For a walk." Draco said walking out of the hole in the wall.

Draco walked aimlessly through the castle. He couldn't remember climbing out of the dungeons yet he was in the entrance hall. He couldn't remember if he had seen anyone although many people had said hi, and others had walked the other way to avoid him. He wasn't telling his feet to move, yet they led him to the doors of the castle. Draco stepped outside and the harsh winter air burned his face. Welcoming the feeling Draco stepped further out into the grounds. All at once it seemed as though Draco's senses came back to life, they had been vacant as he walked through the halls but outside they all flared powerfully. Just as he was getting used to recognizing everything around him Draco saw her.

Her hair shone brilliantly in contrast to the blanket of white that surrounded her. Her robes billowed in the wind, her face was wrapped in a blanket of her hair, her cheeks pink with cold, yet Ginny Weasley didn't seem to care about any of it. As Draco stepped closer he realized that she hadn't even acknowledged his presence, she was so lost in her world that she seemed to look right past him as he stood beside her.

"What's up red?" Draco asked looking out at the lake.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny sighed after a few minutes of silence.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came for a walk."

"You're standing still." Draco saw a small smirk creep its way onto Ginny's emotionless expression.

"How observant of you." Draco smirked himself.

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Now Ginny was smiling. "Something upset you?" She asked suddenly.

"Why would you assume that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're out here with no cloak, scarf, or gloves. I don't think I'm wrong if I say something upset you so you just walked away." Ginny still didn't look at Draco.

"Nothing upset me, I just needed to think. I guess I was in a hurry." Draco didn't know why he was telling her all this.

"Clearly. So what is it that you came to think about?" Ginny didn't know why she cared.

"I think you've asked me enough questions." Draco didn't feel like telling Ginny that his best mate thought Draco fancied her, and especially saying that Draco himself was starting to believe it too.

"What else is there to talk about?" Ginny looked questionably into Draco's grey eyes.

"Why are you out here?" Draco asked.

"You have no reason to ask me that."

"You asked me."

"Yes, because I noticed something had bothered you because of how inappropriately dressed for the weather you are."

"What upset you?"

"Why would you think something upset me? I am dressed for the weather." Ginny smirked but Draco wasn't fooled.

"Because I saw you when I walked outside. Just standing here not seeming to notice anything around you, but you did, you just didn't care."

Ginny looked away.

"What upset you?" Draco wondered why he cared.

"Harry." Ginny said simply.

Draco felt anger bubble in his chest. "How?"

"I wanted to talk to him about what happened in Hogsmead." Draco felt a pang of guilt. "He was still angry. When I tried to reason with him and explain he went on about how if I was friends with you then Harry and I couldn't be together."

"I thought you didn't want to be with Potter."

"I don't, that's the problem. He was such a git about the whole thing. And I said some really nasty stuff."

"Why is that a problem?" Draco smirked. Ginny gave him an icy glare and Draco remembered that it would be a problem for her, Ginny was kind, sweet, and caring; she would never intentionally hurt someone.

"Now I feel guilty but I'm still angry." Ginny sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"You didn't." Draco fell silent. He didn't know what to say that would comfort the red head; he didn't know why he _wanted _to comfort her. Draco looked down at Ginny and felt a small smile creep across his normally cold features. "You're wearing the scarf."

"How observant of you." Ginny looked up and smirked.

"It's odd to see a Gryffindor wearing a Slytherin scarf." Draco shrugged.

"If you want it back you can just ask." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't want it back."

"Because it touched a Weasley?" Ginny cocked a brow.

"No." Draco said honestly. Ginny looked at him puzzled. "I have another one." Draco shrugged again.

"Of course you do."

The two stood there in an awkward silence. Ginny couldn't believe that Draco was talking civilly to her, and she couldn't understand why she was still standing there. Ginny was pulled out of her confusing thoughts when a gust of wind whipped her hair around her pale face. Ginny smiled not even bothering to move the hair out of her face as the wind died down. Ginny was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn't feel the slight brush of cool long fingertips grazing her cheek to move the hair away from her face. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked at Draco stunned.

Draco didn't know why he reached out to move the hair away from Ginny's eyes but as soon as his fingers touched her cheek he didn't want to move them. Draco felt Ginny stiffen under his touch, watched as her eyes snapped open and up to his but he still didn't move his hand. It was as Draco was staring into Ginny's cinnamon eyes that he realised how attracted to her he actually was. Not that Draco thought Blaise was right, he knew he didn't fancy Ginny but he couldn't deny a physical attraction to her. Hesitantly Draco took a step closer, never breaking eye contact he cupped her cheek and dipped his face closer to hers. Everything in him was telling Draco how wrong this was, he shouldn't even be thinking about kissing a Weasley let alone actually doing it.

Ginny's and Draco's lips were a mere inch apart. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she ignored the voice in her head telling her to turn and run. Suddenly just as Ginny tipped her head up closer to Draco's lips the sound of water crashing against the walls of the lake snapped Ginny out of her trance. Her eyes snapped back open as Draco pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"I should get back in." Ginny said after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Yeah, so should I." Draco nodded before turning.

Ginny walked briskly back to the castle. She avoided Harry's glares and Ron's questioning looks. Marching her way up to her dorm the truth of what almost happened finally sunk in. Ginny almost kissed Draco Malfoy, the only thing that shocked her more was that she actually felt sad that she didn't.

* * *

Ginny sat with Luna, Neville, and Colin in the nearly empty Great Hall. It was a few days before Christmas break and Ginny was determined to get to Pansy during the break. Luckily Luna had overheard that quite a few Slytherins would be staying at the school over the break. The ones that Ginny knew were Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Since the day outside with Malfoy Ginny had tried to avoid him at every turn, this proved harder than Ginny had expected. Draco seemed to always be in the same corridor as her, along with his friend Blaise. Thankfully Draco didn't mention the kiss that Ginny and him had almost shared, he didn't mention anything to her at all, it seemed as though Draco was trying to avoid Ginny as much as she was trying to avoid him. Normally Ginny would be happy that the embarrassing moment was never brought up, but every time she spotted Blaise and Draco Blaise would always give her a knowing look though he said nothing. Ginny was sure that Draco had told him but she couldn't figure out why that bothered her.

"Okay, so we've all agreed that we want Pansy to know what it's like to not be a twig." Colin smiled.

"I wouldn't call Pansy a twig." Luna added. It was the only sign that she was paying attention to the conversation.

"We need to make her get significantly bigger, not huge, but it has to be noticeable or it won't work." Ginny said.

"How are we going to make her bigger though?" Colin asked confused.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Colin rolled his eyes at Ginny's words.

"There might be something..." Neville said slowly.

"What?" Colin asked.

"Well... my cousin had an eating disorder; my gran got her this potion that you put into either their food or drinks. It increases the appetite and will triple weight gain." Neville explained.

"That sounds perfect." Colin looked surprised.

"How will we get it though?" Ginny asked.

"I can see if my gran will send me a bottle, I know she still has some just in case." Neville offered.

"Will she send it without you telling her why you need the potion?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"No, but I can tell her I have a friend with an eating disorder. She'll send it right away." Neville smiled.

* * *

A week later Neville got a package from his gran containing the potion they needed along with a letter praising him for wanting to help a friend. It was now Christmas break and Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Colin pretty much had the entire castle to themselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to Hermione's for Christmas and Ginny was thankful for the break. She loved her brother, Harry, and Hermione dearly but they did get on her nerves, Harry now more than ever.

Since there were so few students at Hogwarts over the break the house tables were removed and only one long table sat in the middle of the Great Hall for the students. Ginny was used to sitting with the other houses during Christmas even the Slytherins didn't bother her as much but this year it seemed as though Blaise would only ever sit a few spaces away and Draco was always with him.

"How often do we need to give her the potion?" Ginny whispered to Neville during dinner.

"Once a day."

"How long before we see any change?" Colin asked in a hushed tone.

"There should be a noticeable difference by the time the rest of the school returns if we are able to get it in her drink everyday till then." Neville said after a moment of thought.

"That shouldn't be too hard now that we are all at one table." Ginny sighed annoyed.

"What's wrong Gin? You never seemed bothered by it any other year." Luna cocked her head to the side analyzing Ginny.

"Nothing." Ginny lied. She hadn't told anyone what had happened out by the lake with Draco. Luna gave Ginny a piercing stare and instantly Ginny felt bad for lying. "So should we do this today?" Ginny whispered looking over at the Slytherins.

"No, we need to come up with a plan to get it in her drinks. If we just walk over there she'll get suspicious." Colin said. Ginny nodded trying to think.

"I think I have an idea." Ginny smirked evilly.

* * *

"What can we get for you misses?" Ginny was surrounded by house elves the moment she walked into the kitchens.

"I need to speak to Dobby." Ginny said looking down at the odd creatures.

The house elves around her nodded and walked away quickly. Ginny stood there awkwardly looking around the kitchens. It was amazing how much work these little creatures could do in such a short amount of time. Dinner had just ended twenty minutes ago and already the dishes were cleaned and being put away. Ginny wasn't like Hermione trying to free the elves but as she watched them work Ginny had to admit that it was a shame that their magic was only used for household chores that witches and wizards could do easily.

"Misses Wheezy!" Dobby exclaimed in a high squeaky tone.

Ginny's head spun to the little creature and she smiled. "Hi there Dobby."

"What can Dobby do for Misses Wheezy?"

"I need a favour." Ginny got down on her knees so she was eyelevel with Dobby.

"Anything!" Dobby beamed.

"You cannot tell anyone." Ginny said seriously. "Not even Harry."

Dobby hesitated. "Okay Wheezy, what do you need?"

"Do you know a Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson? Black hair, tall, thin?" Ginny asked the creature hoping he knew her.

Dobby turned white. "I do. She isn't nice to Dobby, comes in and yells about how I betrayed the Malfoy's."

"So you don't like her?" Ginny asked smiling.

Dobby shook his head.

"Okay Dobby, here is what I need you to do."

* * *

Ginny sat at the table in the Great Hall with Colin, Neville, and Luna. She looked around nervously at the Slytherins. Ginny had told Colin, Luna, and Neville what she had asked Dobby to do, and had assured them that he would be able to pull it off but now she was having doubts. Just as Ginny stood to leave the Hall and go ask Dobby if he had actually done as she asked a slip of parchment appeared on her plate.

'_It is done.'_ Ginny smiled.

It was amazing how quickly the potion had affected Pansy, even Neville was surprised. Ginny had gone down to the kitchen every day before dinner to give Dobby the potion to slip into Pansy's drink and to thank him for doing such an amazing job. By the third day Ginny noticed that Pansy had begun wearing looser clothes and her face had filled out quite a bit.

"You may want to slow down Pansy." Ginny heard a Slytherin say.

Ginny looked over and saw that Pansy was pilling food onto her plate; Ginny had never seen anyone eat that much in one sitting, not even Ron!

"And why would I want to do that?" Pansy snapped.

"Uh..." The Slytherin avoided Pansy's glare and didn't say another word.

"Because you're getting fat." Draco drawled. Pansy looked like she had just been slapped.

_That's nice, a true gentleman. _Ginny thought rolling her eyes at Draco's words.

"Draco that's not true." Blaise smirked. Draco cocked an eyebrow. "She's just filled out a little, some men like a fuller woman you know." Ginny thought she was going to be sick at Blaise's words.

"So you like bigger women? You think Pansy is a nice size?" Draco looked at his friend curiously.

"Oh no! She's crossed the line, way too big." Blaise grinned. Pansy glared at Blaise and went back to her food.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the Slytherin's words but she couldn't help the small smirk that spread across her face. Blaise was right; Pansy was pretty big right now. Ginny saw Draco look her way still smirking at Blaise's words, as much as she wanted to look up Ginny kept her eyes on her food.

"Now that is the perfect figure for a woman wouldn't you agree Draco?" Ginny heard Blaise say. Ginny looked up to see Blaise smirking.

"Who? Weasley!?!?" Pansy looked from the Slytherin boys to Ginny shocked.

"Yeah, she has the perfect body." Ginny moved her hair in front of her face to hide the creeping blush from Blaise's words. "Don't you think Draco?" Ginny looked and saw Draco giving Blaise a death glare.

"Are you kidding? She's huge!" Pansy chuckled.

"Are you blind?" Blaise was the shocked one now. "No she's not"

"Compared to you Pansy, the weaselette here is skin and bones." Draco drawled.

Ginny saw Pansy look down at her stomach with a sad expression. For a moment Ginny felt bad, but reminding herself that Pansy deserved this Ginny brushed the guilt off.

* * *

Nearly a week after the incident with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise in the Great Hall the rest of the school returned from Christmas break and things finally went back to normal. The Great Hall now held the four long house tables, classes had begun again, the teachers were back to telling everyone to be prepared for their final exams, and Pansy became the laughing stock of the school.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Colin had decided to stop giving the potion to Pansy after only one week instead of the original planned two weeks because Pansy had just gotten too big. You could see her school robes hugging all the wrong places, her face had become thick and round, and her legs jiggled when she walked. Colin, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were all satisfied with the results and Ginny didn't want Pansy to get to an unhealthy weight so she had Dobby stop slipping the potion into Pansy's drinks even though Colin had put up a very convincing argument.

Now Pansy was being called fat, pudgy, chubby, heavy, and every other name she had ever called Ginny and more. Finally after a few days of students teasing her Pansy no longer held her head as high, she stopped calling Ginny fat, and even stopped making fun of some of the other students. Neville told Ginny that after not taking the potion for a week or so Pansy's appetite would return to normal and her weight gain would no longer be tripled, but the weight that Pansy did gain would stay unless she decided to work it off herself.

Even though everything was going as planned Ginny still felt like it wasn't working. With Lavender it had all happened so suddenly but the Patil twins had taken so long to come around, Pansy's weight had been semi gradual, and even Millicent wasn't teased as long as Ginny had originally thought. Ginny would have a little over five months to work on Draco's payback; Ginny would have to take those five months to make it perfect... Draco Malfoy would be her big finish for the year.

_**A/N; **__I'm sorry this chapter is a little blah.__I know that so far Lavender had been the best... I don't know why but I think it's because she was the easiest. But don't worry, I know you are all wondering what Ginny has planned for Draco... I will __**not **__disappoint!__I'd like to thank my reviewers; __**mariababii xo**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Isabela de Lincourt**__**, **__**..**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**Silverblade11**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, and **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**. **__Thank you all so much! Glad you like it so far! This story will be short, I've worked it out and it will have a total of eight chapters. And each chapter will be dedicated to one of Ginny's victims. Sorry if this wasn't already implied. The speed I get the chapters out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_


	6. Chapter 5 Draco Malfoy

****

The Ultimate Payback

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

_**A/N; **__This chapter is LOOONG! The longest yet, but there was a lot to put into this chapter. The last two chapters won't be this long. Yes, there are _only_ two chapters after this. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5; Draco Malfoy

Coming up with a plan to get back at Draco the way Ginny intended proved to be far more difficult than Ginny had imagined. Colin, Luna, and Neville had suggested coming up with a different way to get at Draco but Ginny refused. This was the only way and they all knew it. The end result wasn't what Ginny worried about; that was the easy part. It was _getting _therethat was causing a problem. With Lavender, the Patil twins, and the two Slytherin girls it had been easy because they were predictable and always held the same routine. Draco, on the other hand, had proved to be anything but.

Ginny had always known that Draco would be the most difficult out of her five victims; that was one of the reasons Ginny made sure she had plenty of time to plan for Draco. Ginny had hoped to be able to get a feel for who Draco was and what he did on a daily basis, like she had with the others, but the Slytherin Prince had thrown so many twists her way that Ginny had no clue who Draco Malfoy truly was anymore. Ginny knew that the only way she was going to get what she needed from Draco (the opportunity to humiliate him) she would have to give more than she was originally willing.

Ginny sighed heavily. She was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor tower with Colin and Neville.

"What's up Gin?" Neville asked looking up from the Herbology book he was reading.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Colin rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy?" Neville whispered.

"Isn't it always?" Ginny asked.

"What is it now though?"

"I just don't know how to get things started." Ginny half lied. In truth she knew exactly what she needed to do, she just wished another option would present its self.

The two boys went quiet; they were both thinking the same thing Ginny was. Without another word Ginny stood and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Neville and Colin watched her retreating back and considered following her but they both silently agreed Ginny wanted alone time.

Ginny's feet lead her out onto the grounds and towards the lake. Everything held an eerie pale glow in the moonlight and the lake seemed to shimmer. Ginny stood by the lake and remembered the last time she was here, it was with Malfoy. He had almost tried to kiss her that day; Ginny had almost kissed him back.

Ginny turned her back on the lake. She couldn't stand there when all she seemed to be able to think about was Draco Malfoy. The entire purpose of escaping to the lake was also to attempt and escape the thoughts of a certain grey eyed, blonde Slytherin as well, not be assaulted by them.

Ginny walked back towards the castle with the intention of going back to her common room and talking with Colin about how exactly to initiate things with Malfoy. Ginny had only taken a few steps into the main corridor when she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Can't I just have a moment to myself?" She said in a frustrated whisper.

"Hey love!"

"Apparently not." Ginny's eyes fell to the floor.

* * *

Blaise walked through the castle corridors talking with Draco. Well... Draco wasn't talking, probably not even listening, but Blaise still talked. Blaise and Draco were on their way down to the kitchens to get some dinner when it happened. The doors to the castle opened and Draco stopped dead in his tracks. At first Blaise hadn't noticed and continued to walk and talk to the air like an idiot. Then when he realized that Draco was not in fact standing beside him any longer Blaise backtracked a few paces and looked in the direction that had captured his mate's attention.

It didn't take long for Blaise to see why Draco seemed dumbstruck; standing a few feet away was Ginny Weasley. Blaise smirked and looked back at Draco who was still staring at the redhead with rapt attention.

"Hey love!" Blaise flashed Ginny a brilliant smile.

At that moment Draco seemed to snap out of his trance like state.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Draco drawled.

Blaise didn't answer; instead he jogged over to where Ginny was standing. Draco leaned against the wall in what appeared to be a bored stance while he watched the two interact.

"What do you want Zabini?" Ginny sighed.

"Last names again?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You can call me Blaise you know." He smirked.

"Fine, what do you want _Blaise?_" Ginny asked again more annoyed than before. Draco smirked.

"I wanted to apologize for the git over there." Blaise jerked his head in Draco's direction without turning.

Ginny's eyes flicked to Draco for a moment. "Why?" She asked slowly.

"For what happened in Hogsmead. It seemed like he really was trying to help get Potter off your back. Draco just goes about things differently."

"Uh huh." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest wondering where exactly this was going.

"I don't think he expected your brother to turn on you like that." Ginny laughed out loud causing Blaise to smirk.

"He didn't seem to mind then." She pointed out.

"Well..." Blaise thought for a moment. "He _is _a git." He smirked. "Even though your brother and Potter may have gotten his actual personality wrong, it doesn't mean Draco _isn't _still a git at times." Blaise lowered his voice so Draco couldn't hear what was said.

"What do you mean 'got it wrong'? They say he's cold, cruel, arrogant, sadistic, and as you just pointed out; a git." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Blaise smirked but quickly changed his expression leaving Ginny wondering if she had imagined it. "You can't tell me that even though you haven't talked to Draco all that much that you see him the same as your brother and Potter do."

"He's never given me a reason not to see him that way."

"Come with me." Blaise tugged on Ginny's arm.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked bewilderedly.

"Come on. Draco and I are going to eat in the kitchens. I'd like you to join."

"Why?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer."

"Actually it is." Blaise smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, because I'd like to get to know you better and I think you should see for yourself what type of person the big bad Draco Malfoy is." Blaise sighed.

"Why should I trust you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow even though her decision was already made.

"Because not all Slytherin's are evil, cunning bastards." Ginny gave Blaise a doubtful look.

"Okay, we _are _all those things, but not all of us are _just _those things. Come see for yourself." Blaise smirked and turned back to Draco knowing the Gryffindor would follow.

"What are you doing Blaise?" Draco asked again through gritted teeth as he saw the littlest Weasley following.

"Ginny here is going to join us for dinner." Blaise beamed.

Draco gave Blaise a look that said _I know what you're doing and you'd better stop. _While Blaise just gave Draco a look that said _whatever do you mean?_ Draco glared at Blaise and then turned his attention to Ginny who was still a few paces away.

"Come on Weasley, I don't have all night." Draco snapped.

"And I care about your schedule why?" Ginny bit back but still picked up her pace a bit.

The three walked down to the kitchens in an uncomfortable silence. Blaise kept looking between Draco and Ginny and straight ahead grinning like an idiot. Ginny was staring daggers at Draco and constantly asking herself why she was even walking with two Slytherins after curfew. And Draco was glaring at Blaise and Ginny while he attempted to keep a bored indifferent expression on his face.

As the trio walked into the kitchens and crowd of house elves surrounded around them asking what they would like. Ginny looked around the group trying to spot Dobby, but he wasn't with the others taking Blaise's and Draco's food orders. And he wasn't with the elves that were cleaning. Ginny looked over towards the fireplace and saw Dobby looking between her and Draco with wide eyes. She stared at the odd creature blankly for a moment until she realized what was wrong. Draco Malfoy was Dobby's old master and from what Ginny had heard the Malfoy's weren't all that nice to Dobby; Dobby was scared.

The three placed their orders and walked to the back of the kitchen to find a table, neither Blaise nor Draco seemed to notice Draco's old servant cowering in the corner.

"So why did you bring her?" Draco asked Blaise as they sat down.

"Uh... hi, I'm right here." Ginny said annoyed.

"I know, hence the question." Draco smirked.

"Then stop talking about me as if I am not here." Ginny was getting frustrated.

"I'll talk about you anyway I please." Draco sneered at her.

Ginny was fuming. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in annoyance. Only five minutes with Draco and she was ready to rip his head off. Ginny couldn't understand what Blaise had been talking about, Draco was the biggest git on the planet and nothing he did tonight would make Ginny think any differently.

"So why did you bring her?" Draco asked Blaise again nodding towards Ginny.

"Just thought you'd like the company." Blaise smirked.

Ginny was confused. Why would Draco like the company of a Weasley? What was Blaise talking about? Ginny looked between the Slytherin's and saw Blaise grinning madly and Draco glaring, Ginny had obviously missed something.

"Why'd you even agree to come?" Draco sighed and looked at Ginny.

Ginny glared at Draco before answering. "Blaise wanted me to see something." She said looking into Draco's steel grey eyes. "And I still have yet to see it." She said looking between Blaise and Draco.

"Give it time love, you'll see." Blaise smirked.

Now it was Draco who was confused. He looked between Blaise and Ginny trying to figure out what was going on by the expressions on their faces, but it wasn't working. Just when Draco was about to open his mouth a squeaky house elf appeared with their food. Draco glared at the creature for unknowingly interrupting him and the little elf scurried away.

"So I never got a chance to ask." Blaise looked at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny said after swallowing a bit of her food.

"What was it like to study with Draco?" Blaise said smirking.

"It was the most annoying and long night of my life. He was such a git." Ginny grimaced.

"Very mature; talk about me like I'm not here." Draco rolled his eyes.

"We know you're here mate." Blaise said.

"We just don't care." Ginny added without meaning to. Draco glared.

Blaise starting laughing. "Nice, you could've been a Slytherin."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"It could be. Depends how you look at it." Blaise shrugged. "Like I said; not _all_ Slytherins are so horrible."

"Right. You're a terrible Slytherin Zabini." Draco grinned.

"How so?" Blaise put on an innocent expression.

"Well... for starters you just invited a Gryffindor, and a Weasley no less, to dinner with you and I _and _to top it all off you two are acting like best mates."

"You know." Ginny said bringing another bite of salad to her lips. "Not _all _Gryffindors are as noble, stuck up, and rule abiding as you may think." She added after swallowing the forkful.

"I can see that." Blaise gave Ginny a pointed look.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's as I said, having dinner with two Slytherin's and being civil towards them." Draco smirked.

"I'm not being civil towards _you_." Ginny pointed out. Once again Blaise laughed and Draco just glared.

The rest of the evening went by with more banter and jokes. Ginny found that Blaise Zabini was quite funny and seemed to be way too nice to be in Slytherin, she kept these thoughts to herself of course. Even Draco bleeding Malfoy seemed more tolerable as the evening went on. He stopped making low cracks at Ginny and her family and just joined in with the friendly banter that Blaise and Ginny had initiated.

Ginny waved goodbye to Blaise and nodded to Draco as they stepped out of the kitchens corridor. Ginny climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower feeling much better than she had before she escaped to the lake. It was funny how the object of her misery earlier would be the cause of her sudden good mood. Ginny brushed off the thought of Draco Malfoy of all people being the one to lighten her mood and convinced herself it was Blaise's friendly invitation and playful attitude that brightened her spirits. When Ginny walked into the common room Neville and Colin were passed out in front of the fireplace. Ginny smiled, they had waited up for her, she was thankful that she had such loyal friends.

"Neville, Colin." Ginny whispered as she poked at the two boys.

"Ginny?" Neville asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Ginny smiled.

"Where were yah?" Colin asked with half lidded eyes.

"Out, sorry." Ginny felt a pang of guilt.

"S'all good. I'm going to bed." Colin smiled and stood, on shaky sleep-weakened legs he walked up the curved staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"Yeah, so am I." Neville said shaking his head to wake up at bit before standing and following Colin. "Night Gin." He called back waving his hand at her without turning.

Ginny chuckled and walked up the staircase leading to her dorm. She tiptoed into the darkened room without bothering to turn on a lamp; Ginny didn't want to wake the other girls in her dorm. After stubbing her toe three times, smacking her hip against two bedposts, and nearly walking into the wall Ginny finally found her bed and laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Draco paced around the common room.

"What now?" Blaise sighed. He knew what Draco was talking about; it was _all _Draco seemed able to talk about in the past week.

"Inviting that _Weasley _to dinner with us? Have you completely lost it mate?"

"What does it matter? You had a good time." Draco glared. "Don't look at me like that you _know _you had fun with Ginny."

"And that!" Draco threw his arms up in the air.

"What?"

"Calling her Ginny. It's just not right. She's Weasley, Weaselette, or the youngest Weasel."

"Or red?" Blaise smirked.

"I only call her red to annoy her." Draco sighed.

"It doesn't _seem _to annoy her, and yet you still insist on using that pet name."

"It's _not _a pet name." Draco spat through gritted teeth.

"Right." Blaise smirked again. "I still don't see what is so bad about taking Ginny; yes I am going to call her Ginny, to dinner." Blaise said.

"It's not just taking her to dinner." Draco sighed.

"What?" Blaise was genuinely confused.

"It's acting like you two are best mates." Draco dropped into an armchair by the fire. "Do you have any idea what it'll do to your rep?"

"My rep hasn't been damaged, and I don't really care if it does get damaged." Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise's words. "Seriously, I'm sick of this stupid house rivalry bullshit. I'm not saying all Gryffs are fine, most of them are still annoying gits, but some of them aren't so bad. Some are tolerable, and some are so unlike the others that you wouldn't believe they could be a Gryffindor." Blaise explained.

"And Ginny falls into one of these categories?" Draco asked.

Blaise smirked. "Yeah she does. She isn't like the other Gryffs. She may still have most of their morals but she's feisty."

"Her being feisty doesn't mean she is any better than the other Gryffindors. I know many Gryffindors that are feisty, they're also gits."

"That may be true but the fact that Ginny agreed to have dinner with two Slytherins, the ones with the worst reputations I might add..." Draco grinned happily at this comment. "Stands for something."

"Maybe...." Draco trailed off.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her? Actually talk, you'll see."

"I have talked to her."

"I mean without the insults." Blaise gave Draco a pointed look.

"So do I."

"Well... either way, I don't mind Ginny. I find her funny, and even you can't deny that she is attractive, so yes, I am going to be civil to her, invite her to dinner more often. And you Draco Malfoy are going to be there too."

"Who says?"

"I do. Unless you would rather hang with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy." Blaise smirked.

Draco groaned. "I'm not going to be nice."

"I know."

"I'm going to be a prat."

"Wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

"So now we're getting Blaise now too?" Colin looked hopeful.

"No." Ginny shook her head.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Because Blaise has never really done anything to us, other than stupid name calling. He's different." Ginny explained.

"Do you like Blaise Zabini?" Luna asked.

"No!" Ginny said defensively.

"You seem to like him." Colin grinned.

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do." Neville smiled.

"I like Blaise as a friend; he's nice... sort of."

"Uh huh." The other three said in unison.

"Just as a friend." The others smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can we get back on topic here?"

Ginny, Colin, Luna, and Neville sat in the back of the library once again discussing how to get to Draco. Ginny had to admit that trying to even get close enough to the Slytherin Prince to act her plan out was proving more difficult than she had imagined.

"We could use Blaise." Colin suggested.

"Sounds like he is the perfect in." Luna nodded.

"I can't use Blaise like that." Ginny said.

"Why not?"

"Because I like Blaise, as soon as he finds out what I am doing to his best mate he'll be pissed and never talk to me again." Ginny explained.

"He'll be pissed anyway." Neville pointed out.

"And even if you don't use Blaise he'll think you did." Colin added.

"Actually, as long as you keep speaking to Blaise you won't need to use him." Luna said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked confused.

"Well... Malfoy is Blaise's best mate, and he seems to be wherever Blaise is anyway." Luna explained.

"I still don't understand." Ginny narrowed her eyes trying to think of where Luna was going with this information.

"As long as you keep hanging out with Blaise, Malfoy will most likely be there, so you will also be hanging out with Malfoy. Use that."

"Oh I see." Ginny nodded. Neville and Colin looked at Luna in amazement, obviously thinking they should have thought of it first. "But... Blaise will still think I've been using him to get to Malfoy when this all blows up?" Ginny chewed her bottom lip.

"Yup." Colin nodded.

"I don't have any other options do I?"

"Nope." Luna and Neville shook their heads.

"Okay then." Ginny nodded.

The other three looked at each other anxiously and then back at Ginny, worry etched on their faces. Luna, Colin, and Neville had seen the regret in her eyes and were afraid she wouldn't be up to her task.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ginny and Blaise had started talking more, having dinner together, and becoming altogether closer. Because of Ginny's and Blaise's new found friendship Draco and Ginny had not become friends, or become friendly, but they were civil to each other. Ginny would even catch herself laughing at something Draco had said, and Draco found himself actually smiling more when Ginny was around.

Ginny had to admit that Luna had been right; even though Ginny wasn't using Blaise's friendship as a way to get closer to Draco that was exactly what was happening. It seemed as though Blaise himself was trying to push that two together, but Ginny couldn't figure out why he'd want to do that so she brushed off the thought. Ginny had noticed that both Blaise and Draco were becoming more comfortable around her, especially Draco. Blaise had always been playful, always seemed the type to be himself no matter who he was with, but Draco was different, and Ginny could see when he put up his mask or when he would let it fall even if it was only for a few seconds.

Ginny couldn't help the pang of overwhelming guilt she felt whenever Blaise would mention how well Draco and Ginny were getting along. Of course he never actually said it like that; he'd turn it into a joke about how a Weasley and a Malfoy were getting along when they were sworn enemies. Ginny couldn't help thinking that maybe she should abandon her plans when she'd catch herself laughing at something Draco would say, or whenever she saw Draco smiling at something she had said. But then just as quickly as the doubts came they were pushed away by some remark Draco would make.

"Ginny!"

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts of Blaise, Draco, and her plans when someone called her name. She turned her head slightly and saw Harry walking over to her. Ginny sighed and looked out onto the lake again, she didn't need to answer Harry, he'd come anyway. Sure enough only a few seconds later Ginny heard Harry's pounding footsteps as he came closer.

"Hey Ginny, why are you sitting here alone?" Harry asked smiling as he sat down next to her.

"I'm waiting for someone." Ginny answered. She couldn't tell Harry that she was waiting for Blaise and Draco; it would only cause another fight.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"You mean your ego trip in the common room months ago?" Ginny spat.

"Uh... yeah..." Harry looked at the ground in shame. "I should have believed you when you told me you weren't friends with the Slytherins."

There it was again, another pang of guilt. Just as Ginny was about to open her mouth she heard another voice call her name, she didn't need to turn to see who coming towards her. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were only a few feet away. Ginny shut her eyes tight and groaned. She did not want Harry to find out like this, in truth Ginny knew Harry didn't have to know anything and had no right to be upset if Ginny was hanging out with the Slytherins. But thinking Harry would act rationally was like thinking Hermione would fail a test, not impossible, just highly unlikely.

"Ginny...?" Harry looked at Ginny as if he had just been slapped.

"I told you I was waiting for someone." Ginny smiled weakly.

"You just let me sit here and apologize for accusing you of hanging out with the Slytherins when it actually turns out you are!?!" Harry was shaking with anger.

"You should have apologized! It was _far_ overdue." Ginny felt her own temper rise. "I _wasn't _friends with Draco and Blaise when you first accused me of it!" Ginny yelled.

"_Draco_ and _Blaise?" _Harry wasn't listening.

"And even if I was, it doesn't matter!" Ginny acted as if she hadn't heard Harry's interruption. "Who I am friends with is none of your concern!" Ginny finished her rant. When she had taken a breath Ginny realized that both her and Harry were now standing and Blaise and Draco were closer but they had stayed back a few paces.

Harry looked between Blaise and Draco and then back at Ginny. There was a mix of hurt, betrayal, and anger in his eyes but Ginny didn't care anymore. If Harry was going to act like a git just because he couldn't get what he wanted then Ginny had no reason to act nice or civil toward him. With one last glare at Ginny, Blaise, and Draco Harry turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Wow." Blaise broke the uncomfortable silence a few moments later.

"What?" Ginny snapped still angry.

"I never thought I'd hear a non-Slytherin tell Potter where to put it." Blaise smirked.

Ginny laughed; of course Blaise could break the tension. "He deserved it, the git."

"I never said he didn't love." Blaise grinned not missing the sideways glare Draco was giving him.

"You need a drink." Draco said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in disbelief, Draco had never offered to take her to dinner like Blaise had so this invitation had her thrown.

"You need to relax, Draco's right, a drink is just the thing." Blaise explained.

"I don't think something as simple as butterbeer is going to help me relax right now." Ginny sighed.

"I was thinking firewhiskey actually." Draco smirked.

"Where are we going to go that will give us firewhiskey?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"Meet us in front of the Slytherin common room in twenty minutes." Blaise said.

"I trust you remember where it is?" Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes I do, but why can't I just come down there with you and wait?" Ginny was confused.

"Because you may want to tell your friends you won't be coming back to the common room tonight." Blaise smirked. Ginny gave him a death look. "Or if you do decide to go back, it's entirely up to you; you should let them know you won't be back till after curfew." Blaise added.

"_Way_ after curfew." Draco smirked before turning and walking away with Blaise.

* * *

Ginny stood outside the brick entrance to the Slytherin common room twenty minutes later. She was pacing back and forth feeling like an idiot. A few people that had passed by the seemingly dead end either gave her odd looks if they weren't in Slytherin or disgusted looks if they were. Luckily though Ginny didn't have to stand there long, five minutes after she arrived Blaise and Draco came out.

"I told you she'd come." Blaise smirked. Draco just rolled his eyes. "How did your friends take it?"

"They're confused." Ginny admitted.

"You told them you were with us?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they don't care about that."

"What if Potter and your brother find out you're with us nasty Slytherins?" Blaise seemed amused by that thought.

"I don't see how they would. They weren't in the common room and Colin and Neville wouldn't say anything." Ginny replied.

"Too bad." Ginny gave Blaise a quizzical look. "It would have been interesting." Blaise shrugged.

"Right. Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"There is an abandoned classroom up ahead." Draco answered.

"You're taking me to an abandoned classroom to get drunk?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Scared Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Of you?" Ginny scoffed. "Never."

"We never said we were going to get you drunk." Blaise lightened up the conversation a bit.

"Yes we did." Draco countered. Ginny gave them both a glare.

"That may have been our plan, but it's not like we can force the alcohol down your throat." Blaise elaborated.

"I beg to differ." Draco smirked.

"Okay, so we _could. _But we _won't_." Blaise gave Draco a pointed look.

"Fine." Draco sighed. "I just think seeing the Weaselette drunk would be the show of the year."

"And who said I _don't _plan on getting drunk?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Both Slytherin boys looked at her amazed. "I told you not _all_ Gryffindors were stuck up rule abiders." Ginny rolled her eyes.

As Ginny stepped into the empty classroom and saw the bottles and bottles of firewhiskey and other alcohol Blaise and Draco had brought a nervous knot formed in her stomach. It wasn't that Ginny thought Blaise and Draco were going to take advantage of her if she did get to drunk, although she couldn't understand _why_ she trusted them, it was that Ginny wasn't sure if she could trust herself with if she got too drunk. Blaise poured three glasses of firewhiskey and passed one to her and Draco before bringing his own to his lips. Ginny took a large swig and as the burning liquid slid down her throat and rested in her stomach Ginny felt not only her nervousness begin to slip away but the anger she felt because of Harry slowly faded.

"Music?" Blaise asked as he slammed his empty glass on the table.

"Definitely." Draco nodded.

Within an hour one bottle of firewhiskey was already gone and Blaise was opening the second. Ginny's head began to feel a little fuzzy and the music pounding in her ears didn't help much, but Ginny didn't care. She was having a good time with Blaise getting drunk. Even Draco was more tolerable than usual. Ginny spent most of the night dancing with Blaise, drinking, laughing with Draco, drinking, laying atop one of the desks listening to the music, and drinking some more.

"Get up love." Blaise said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the desk she was occupying.

"Why?" Ginny giggled.

"Because I want another dance."

"And what if I said I'd need another drink before I considered that?" Ginny smirked. Blaise pouted. "Oh alright. If you're going to be such a baby about it." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am." Blaise smirked nodding.

Draco helped himself to another glass of firewhiskey as he watched Blaise and the weaselette dance together. A small smile graced Draco's lips as he witnessed Ginny start giggling and nearly falling to the floor, Blaise wasn't being much help either; they were both way too drunk. Draco looked over at the five empty glasses where Ginny was just recently sitting and then back at the full glass in the redhead's hand and shook his head. Even though Ginny had said she was going to get drunk tonight Draco and Blaise hadn't believed her, or at least they didn't believe she'd get quite _this _drunk.

Ginny was definitely an interesting drunk Draco observed. She wasn't a fit of giggles like most of the other girls in the school, but she wasn't one that could really hold her liquor either, and she definitely wasn't the type that got all paranoid when they were drunk, thank Merlin. No, Ginny just seemed to be having fun. She'd dance, sit there and sway to the music, talk to Blaise or Draco himself, lay on the desk as if to take a nap, dance alone, or yes, at times she'd just giggle about nothing for a few minutes.

Draco brought his full attention to Blaise for a moment. Blaise was entertaining Ginny the most tonight, dancing with her more often, actually Blaise was the _only _one dancing with Ginny, he'd talk to her, sit in silence with her, or even laugh with her over nothing. Draco felt a strange sensation in his stomach moving to his chest. Was it concern? Was Draco Malfoy concerned for the weaselette's well being? No, that couldn't be it. Even if there was anything between Ginny and Blaise, which there clearly wasn't, Blaise wouldn't do anything to hurt her, that's not who Blaise was, another reason Draco thought he made such a terrible Slytherin. But Draco didn't need to worry about Blaise mistreating Ginny, because there wasn't anything building between them... was there? Even if there was, what did Draco care? It wasn't like Ginny was his girl, like he'd ever want her to be, so why should it matter to Draco? It didn't... did it?

Once again Ginny's laughter filled Draco's ears and momentarily he was pulled out of his confusing, and probably dangerous, thoughts. Draco's eyes scanned over to Ginny and Blaise; Ginny had actually hit the floor this time, Blaise was less help than Draco originally thought. Draco smiled and chuckled a bit at the sight of Ginny lying on the ground giggling with her now spilt glass of booze beside her with Blaise doubled over laughing as well. Oh yes, they were _way_ too drunk. Just as Draco pushed himself off the desk to go over and do something he witnessed Blaise fall to the ground too. Draco shook his head and walked over to the two smirking.

"Need a hand?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Thanks mate! But I think I'm okay." Blaise beamed and jumped up, he seemed surprisingly steady.

"Well that's good because I wasn't talking to you." Draco smirked and held his hand out for Ginny.

"Ouch, that hurt mate." Blaise said in mock hurt and went to pour himself another drink.

Draco shook his head lightly at his friend. Suddenly he felt a hand grasp his, looking down he saw Ginny holding his hand.... oh right. "You okay?" Draco asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Uh huh!" Ginny said brightly. She started swaying lightly on her feet and Draco had to put his hand on her lower back to steady her.

"I can see that." He chuckled. "I think maybe it's time to take you back to your common room."

"No." Ginny shook her head violently. "I want to stay a little longer."

"Alright. But maybe you should at least slow down."

Ginny looked at the empty glass in her hands. Her eyes kept going in and out of focus. "Maybe you're right." She nodded.

The two stood there in a comfortable silence. Draco's hand stayed firmly planted on Ginny's back even though she wasn't swaying as badly. Draco heard the music change and watched in confusion as Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"Everyone dances." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Before Draco could protest that he in fact did _not _dance Ginny had led him to a spot in the classroom free of desks and chairs. Ginny began dancing in front of Draco not caring that he was just standing there watching her. Draco felt himself smile as he watched the redhead move to the music so seamlessly. The temperate in the room seemed to rise with every provocative movement Ginny made. What was wrong with him? He had seen girls dance in front of him before, and they had been sluttier than Ginny was being now. The music winded down and Draco let out a sigh of relief just as a slow song picked up. Before Draco could turn away Ginny had grabbed his hand and began swaying on the spot with him. Draco stood stalk still for a moment, what was she doing? Was she slow dancing with him? Did she want him to put his arms around her? Without thinking Draco did just that. Both arms snaked around her back and rested just above her arse, his feet began to move without his brain telling them to do so. Within a few seconds Draco was slow dancing with Ginny and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. Draco couldn't push the thought that Ginny seemed to fit perfectly into his arms out of his head, instead he moved in time with the music scarcely noticing when Ginny sighed in content and rested her head on his chest.

Neither Draco nor Ginny noticed as the music stopped and a faster paced song picked up. They stood there in their embrace still swaying to the slow tune of the song that no longer filled the classroom. Draco breathed deep and could smell Ginny's vanilla scented shampoo, it was just like the day at the lake, he was attracted to her, and after spending so much time with her he had to admit that she wasn't as bad as Draco originally thought. But that's all it was, a friendly acquaintanceship that could possibly turn into a mild friendship and an attraction that could never go any further.

"The song is over." Ginny looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah it is." Draco responded looking back into her eyes. He felt as though Ginny could see right into him and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Why are we still standing together?" Ginny asked.

Draco chose not to answer; instead he dipped his head and rested his forehead against Ginny's. Without thinking Draco inclined his head closer to Ginny's until their lips were less than an inch apart, he opened his eyes and looked into Ginny's for a moment. There was no fear, no rejection, no nervousness. Ginny's lids began to fall and Draco took that as a signal to continue. Lightly be brushed his lips against hers. The softness of Ginny's lips made his breath hitch and he hastily deepened the kiss, nearly smirking when he felt Ginny respond with just as much enthusiasm.

Blaise leaned against a desk and took another sip of his drink. He smirked when he watched Draco and Ginny dance and smiled triumphantly when he witnessed Draco pull Ginny in for a kiss.

"My plans always work." Blaise smirked to himself as he quietly slipped out of the room to give Ginny and Draco some privacy.

* * *

It had been three days since Blaise and Draco had held the 'cheer up party' for Ginny and Draco and Ginny had successfully avoided each other. Ginny had to admit that she had fun with the Slytherins; she had definitely felt better when everything picked up. Even dancing with Draco had been fun, but Ginny couldn't help but think the kiss she shared with Draco had been taking things too far. She wanted to get close to Draco yes, but she never expected that would happen.

Ginny shook her head and let the thoughts fall away. There was nothing she could do about it now except try and push it to her advantage. Ginny turned the corner leading to the kitchens. Just as she saw the painting of the fruit bowl up ahead Ginny felt someone grasp her arm and pull her into an opening in the wall. A hand clamped over her mouth so she was unable to scream. When Ginny opened her eyes she saw it was Draco Malfoy who had pulled her here. She rolled her eyes and Draco removed his hand.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"I think we should talk."

"About what?" Ginny raised an eyebrow even though she knew _exactly _what Draco was talking about.

"You _know _what." Draco said with a pointed look.

"Okay, so talk." Ginny sighed.

"What happened?"

"I think you know what happened." Ginny smirked.

"I mean why?"

"We were both drunk?" Ginny offered.

Draco gave her a piercing stare. "I wasn't drunk."

"I don't know then, but it happened, just be happy it didn't go any further." Ginny said. She tried to move away from Draco but that was when she realized how close they actually were, Draco was pressed against her and her back was against the wall.

"What if I said I wouldn't have minded if it _did _go further?" Draco said huskily.

"I'd say you were sick just like every other boy in this school."

"I know you wanted it too."

"I didn't." Ginny held her chin up defiantly.

"Liar." Draco said.

Before Ginny could respond Draco grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Ginny couldn't help but kiss him back. Draco deepened the kiss and Ginny let out a low moan causing Draco to smirk against her lips. His hands trailed down Ginny's sides as her fingers tangled in his blonde hair. As Draco's hands slipped under Ginny's shirt and moved up her bare stomach Ginny felt her skin tingle pleasantly. Draco reached Ginny's bra and finally she snapped out of it. This was wrong, she shouldn't be in a secluded area of the castle snogging Draco Bleeding Malfoy!

"Wait." Ginny pulled away and moved Draco's hands.

"What?" Draco looked at her with lust filled eyes.

Ginny was slightly worried by the way Draco was looking at her, what would he do? "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious."

"No, I mean... we can't do this." Ginny sighed.

"No one has to know." Draco couldn't believe he had said that. Once the words were out of his mouth he regretted it, and the wounded look on Ginny's face didn't help. "No, I mean..."

"That's exactly what you meant." Ginny spat. "You're right. We can't do this because we would have to hide it; I'm not willing to hide something this big from everyone I care about." Ginny held her head high.

_Damn Gryffindors and their morals. _Draco thought bitterly."So now what?"

"There isn't any 'now what' it ends, that's it. It can't happen so why even think about continuing?" Ginny gave Draco a pointed look.

"Right. Well then... I'll go." Draco avoided Ginny's eyes; he didn't want her to look into him like she had the other night.

"Good, you should." Ginny nodded.

Draco gave Ginny one last glare making her feel even lower before he squeezed out of the little opening in the wall. Ginny waited until she could no longer hear Draco's footsteps before she let out a shuddering breath. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

"I hate you." Draco yelled as he burst into the nearly empty common room. Draco turned and glared at the stupid first year Slytherins that stayed behind. Upon seeing the murderous look on Draco's face the first years quickly scattered leaving Blaise and Draco alone in the common room.

"I take it you've just realized that I have been right all year." Blaise said seemingly unaffected by Draco's vicious demeanour.

"Fine okay? You were right, how shocking! Yes, I fancy the weaselette. No matter how wrong it is, no matter how much I know it's wrong, you're right, I do fancy Ginny Weasley." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I think it's more than that now."

"Don't start. I just made a complete fool of myself because you wouldn't just let it be when I said I didn't like Ginny." Draco snapped.

"Because you _do_ like Ginny." Blaise pointed out.

"But I was completely happy pretending I didn't!"

"No you weren't." Blaise stood up at this point. "I've watched you with her; I see the way you look at her, the way you smile when she laughs, the way all the cold features of your expression just fade when she comes close. And I saw how you held her when you danced, when you kissed her. When she's around I have never seen you happier." Blaise was only inches away from Draco now.

"None of that matters now." Draco sighed and slumped down into of the leather armchairs.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"I followed her to the kitchens, told her we needed to talk about what happened that night, and then I kissed her and she pushed me away." Draco confessed.

"Are you surprised?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it." Draco shook his head. "It's what she said. She said nothing could ever happen between us because it would have to be kept secret, and she wasn't willing to hide something that big from everyone she cares about."

"Who exactly said it would have to be a secret?"

"I did." Draco admitted. Blaise gave him a look. "But she agreed." Draco added hastily.

"Of course she did. Look, she's right; she shouldn't have to hide anything from anyone. If you want her go show her."

"I tried that tonight."

"By grabbing her and kissing her in a secluded corridor?" Blaise cocked a brow. "Very nice. That definitely shows that you are willing to show everyone you care about her and that you don't care what they say about you because of it."

Draco hated it when Blaise was right. But he always was, and it was time that Draco actually started listening for once. Blaise was right, if Draco wanted Ginny then he would have to show her that he didn't care what people would say about it. Blaise smirked as he saw Draco grin ever so slightly. Draco had thought of a plan.

* * *

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was trying to focus on her charms book but the noise level in the hall had her re-reading the same line five times without it sinking in. Ginny sighed, she knew she should be doing this in her common room but she was trying to avoid Harry and the library was too stuffy. Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Harry walk into the Great Hall and sit a few spaces away grinning at her madly. She also didn't notice Draco Malfoy stand from the Slytherin table and walk over to her, or Blaise smirking.

"Ginny." Ginny turned and saw Draco standing behind her.

"Uh hi Draco." Ginny said awkwardly.

Draco didn't say anything. He bent down, grabbed Ginny's shoulders and pulled her in for a heated kiss in front of everyone. Ginny sat stalk still with her eyes wide open for a few seconds before she leaned into the kiss slightly. Just as Draco went to deepen the kiss Ginny roughly pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked outraged.

"I thought about what you said and I realized that you were right. I shouldn't ask you to hide anything from anyone. Now, you don't have to." Draco answered boldly.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't want this." She whispered.

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you." Ginny said looking Draco dead in the eyes.

Draco lowered his voice so only Ginny could hear. "But... what... what happened before...." Ginny could literally see Draco's heart break with every word he spoke.

"I told you, we were drunk. You were just there, just a toy." Ginny said coolly.

Draco glared at her for a few minutes. Ginny knew that he was searching her eyes for something more, something that made sense. When he found nothing he spun on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny looked around and realized that everyone had been watching. Of course everyone was watching, people may not have cared when Draco just walked up to her, it was normal to see Draco talking to Ginny lately, but heads definitely would have turned when Draco bent to kiss Ginny.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned and groaned. She did _not _want to deal with Harry at the moment. "That was incredible!" Harry exclaimed walking over to her.

"What?" Ginny looked at him blankly.

"Colin and Neville told me what you were up to. Now I understand why you were hanging out with the Slytherins. That was truly brilliant." Harry beamed.

Ginny smiled weakly in return. She couldn't speak, her throat wouldn't let her, and even if it would, Ginny didn't trust her voice at the moment. _Well, you did it. You got what you wanted. Draco Malfoy fell for a Weasley, and then was turned down by one. The ultimate payback. _Her mind told her. Ginny looked up at the Slytherin table in time to see Blaise giving her a disgusted look before walking towards the exit to follow Draco.

"Indeed." Ginny whispered sadly to herself.

_**A/N; **__I warned you this chapter would be long!__I'd like to thank my reviewers; __**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**..**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**Isabela de Lincourt**__**, **__**kiwiisemo**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**AnimeSiren**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, and **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**. **__Thank you all so much! Only two chapters left, now... I know you all hate me now because of what I did, but it was the ONLY way to get back at Draco! Please, bear with me and look out for the next two chapters! The speed I get the chapters out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_


	7. Chapter 6 Regrets

**The Ultimate Payback**

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

_**A/N; **__I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! I really am! I don't have any excuses, other than I started reading Twilight (I know I'm late) that was a bad idea. I couldn't put the damn thing down! Lol. So here it is! Enjoy! Sorry again!_

Chapter 6; Regrets

Ginny sat in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room thinking. She had been doing that a lot these past two weeks. Ginny thought of everything that had happened from the start of the year to now. How she had felt before coming to school, how she had stayed up all night planning how to get back at Lavender, the Patil twins, Millicent, Pansy, and Draco. How Harry had acted, how he had finally started to like her, how Blaise acted when himself, Draco, and Ginny would all hang out, how much Draco had changed throughout the year, how much Ginny herself had changed throughout the year. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Ginny tried to convince herself that everyone including Draco had deserved what they got, and even though she knew that they all did deserve it Ginny couldn't help the overwhelming guilt that riddled through her. Ever since she saw the look on Blaise's face, that look of disgust, Ginny had trouble looking at her own reflection.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Colin, hi Neville." Ginny said without tearing her eyes away from the fire.

"Ginny..." Neville started. "We're sorry for telling Harry."

"I know."

"We just thought this way he'd back off a bit." Colin added.

"I know."

"We didn't mean to make you upset." Neville finished.

"I know. And you didn't." Ginny sighed. "I understand why you did it, it's alright." Ginny looked at her two friends and gave them a big fake smile.

"Well... Good." Neville said even though he could tell Ginny wasn't completely okay with it.

"So how did it feel to crush Malfoy?" Colin asked smiling as he sat down beside Ginny. "I wish I could have seen it."

"It felt great." Ginny lied.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?" Neville raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Of course." Ginny smiled. "Just what I wanted." She added under her breath.

Neville and Colin looked at each other sceptically but they remained silent.

"I don't feel very well. I'm going to go for a walk." Ginny stood and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Okay." Neville and Colin chorused.

Ginny walked aimlessly through the halls still thinking about everything that had happened this year. She looked down at the tight jeans and flattering top she was wearing, she caught her reflection in one of the windows, and she glanced at the different colours of her hair. She was sick of all of it. Ginny just wanted to be Ginny again. She didn't want to have to wake up early in the morning to make sure she looked good if she was tired enough to sleep an extra hour. She didn't want to wear clothes that made it uncomfortable for her to move in. She didn't want to be fake anymore. Ginny backtracked her steps and walked back into the Gryffindor tower. She ignored the curious glances from Colin and Neville and went straight up into her empty dorm.

Ginny searched through her trunk and pulled out an old t-shirt and a faded, ripped, baggy pair of jeans. Ginny changed quickly and went into the bathroom to wash off all her heavy makeup. After pulling her hair up into a lose pony tail Ginny finally looked in the mirror and refused to shy away from her reflection as she re-did her makeup the way she used to. Light eye liner and a small amount of grey eye shadow. After her makeup was back to the way Ginny was used to she stared long and hard at her reflection. She hated herself right now, changing her appearance back to the shy, innocent, nice Ginny didn't have the affect she had hoped it would. Ginny stood there for a long time analyzing who she had become this year, what she had turned herself into. She cheated, schemed, lied, played games with people's minds, flirted shamelessly to boys she would rather roll her eyes at, intentionally hurt many people, and then, finally when she had found someone she liked, someone she could really talk to, she pushed them away because that was her plan all along.

"How am I going to fix this?" Ginny asked her reflection.

First thing was first, she would have to explain to Harry that even though she had in fact gained Draco's affection just to use it against him that didn't mean that she wanted Harry, he would be very upset but it was better than having him look at her like she was a idol. Then, of course she would have to explain everything to Blaise, which would be hard. Would he accept it? Would he even talk to her? But the worst was of course going to be left for last, Ginny would have to talk to Draco... what she would say wasn't clear yet, but she knew she had to talk to him.

Ginny sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Ginny walked down to the common room and spotted Harry easily, taking a deep breath Ginny walked over to him. _You can do this, it has to be done. _She told herself over and over again.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry beamed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Harry stood and led Ginny out the portrait hole. He leaned against the wall and looked at her curiously. "What's up?"

"It's about what happened in the Great Hall." Ginny said without meeting his eyes.

"What about it?"

"Well... What Colin and Neville told you was true, but it doesn't change anything I said to you before." Ginny chanced at glance up at Harry, he was furious.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you, I haven't for a while. I thought that had sunk in but then when you heard what was going on you started acting like we still had a chance, you have to know that we don't. I'm sorry Harry, I love you..."

"And I love you. What's the problem?" Harry was obviously confused.

"... Like a brother." Ginny clarified.

"It's Zabini isn't it?"

"No." Ginny actually laughed at this. "I love Blaise like I love Colin."

"I thought you were just using him to get to Malfoy."

"No, I do actually like Blaise." Ginny looked at the floor again.

"It's Malfoy then." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It isn't anyone. Why do you automatically think that just because I don't like you I have to be in love with someone else? Can't I just not be interested?" Ginny felt her own temper rise.

There was a moment of silence as the truth of Ginny's words sunk into Harry's mind, and as the doubt sunk into Ginny's. "So there's no chance?" The pain was clear in his voice.

"None." Ginny said holding her head up defiantly trying to ignore the pang of guilt that surged through her.

"Okay then." Harry said curtly although it was clear by his expression that he was still very hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry."

Harry didn't say anything; he spun on his heel and walked away faster than Ginny thought possible. Ginny sighed.

"It could have been worse." Ginny muttered to herself. "One down, two to go."

* * *

Blaise sat silently staring at a keyed up Draco Malfoy sitting on the black leather couch in front of him. It had been just under a month since the incident in the Great Hall with Ginny and Draco had never been the same since. Blaise knew the reason for this of course, Draco had never been rejected, and it hit him hard. At least that is what Draco would claim, Draco wouldn't admit what it really was, not that he was turned down, not _who _he was turned down by, it was that Draco had finally found someone he loved more than himself and that person was just stolen away from him. Blaise knew he couldn't sit here and watch his friend burry himself deeper, he had to do something.

"It's nice out, do you want to go and play Quidditch?" He asked already knowing Draco's answer.

"No." Came Draco dull emotionless tone.

"You can't sit in here all day." Blaise sighed.

"Watch me."

"I won't." Blaise looked at his mate seriously but Draco didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care. Blaise sighed again. "It's been almost a month now mate, you have to pull yourself together.

"I'm fine." Draco said through gritted teeth. Blaise could see from the expression on Draco's face that memories of that day were passing behind his eyes.

"No you're not." Blaise challenged. "Everyone else may not think that something is up, I'll admit you're a fantastic actor, but I can see that this is affecting you more than you'd like to admit."

"It's not." Draco said.

"You lie. Look, I know what she did hurt you, but you have to just accept it." Blaise hoped this would set Draco off. And sure enough only moments after the words had reached Draco's ears his face contorted with rage and he stood facing Blaise with a fury that Blaise had never seen before.

"Accept what? That she turned me down? Fine, I can accept that," This made Blaise confused. "accept that what she said cut deeper than I ever thought? I can accept that too. Accept that I like the Weasley? Never." Draco shook his head and started pacing around the room.

"Are you saying that it isn't what Ginny said, it isn't that she rejected you like you were something on the bottom of her shoe that is making you act this way?" Draco gave Blaise a warning look which Blaise ignored. "You're telling me that you can't deal with yourself because you fell for the Weasley?" Draco didn't need to speak for Blaise to know the answer. "Is it because you fell for Ginny, or is it just because you fell?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." Draco admitted.

"Wow." Blaise went silent for a moment. "You amaze me," Draco looked at Blaise curiously. "what would you be like if Ginny had accepted you? If she had agreed to be with you? You fell; face it, you _do_ feel, just like the rest of us." Draco glared at Blaise causing Blaise to smirk. "Sorry to tell you mate but guess what? You're human." And with that Blaise stood and left a confused Draco with his thoughts.

Blaise walked all over the school looking for Ginny. He had to talk to her, to find out what exactly happened that day. Blaise felt a small twinge of guilt when he thought about talking to Ginny behind Draco's back, Draco was his best mate, but Ginny had been a good friend too. Of course after what happened Blaise had taken Draco's side without thinking twice about it, what Ginny did to him was unthinkable, especially to do it to someone who was so new at feeling those particular emotions, but then Blaise had realized that Ginny had never actually known that about Draco, Draco had never given her the chance. So he searched. He looked for Ginny down at the lake, in the Great Hall, the library, and the kitchens. Just when he was about to walk up to her common room and ask someone where she was did Blaise finally find her. Ginny was walking towards the same corridor that Blaise stood in seemingly unseeing him, but Blaise watched her face carefully.

Something was different with Ginny, she wasn't wearing the tight revealing clothes that she had adopted this year, instead she seemed to have gone back to the old worn ripped jeans and simple t-shirts she used to wear. Her makeup was different too, she no longer wore the heavy black eyeliner and dark crimson lipstick, she seemed to have instead gone to the more subtle natural look. And her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Ginny had gone back to the girl she was before this year. Blaise only pondered what this could have meant for a moment, Ginny was getting closer to her common room and she had yet to spot Blaise. That's when Blaise noticed that even though her eyes were directed ahead Ginny wasn't actually seeing anything or anyone. She seemed to be going back to her common room on pure instinct and routine alone rather than want or need.

"We have to talk." Blaise hissed in Ginny's ear as he led her down the corridor and behind a tapestry. Blaise noted with slight worry that Ginny didn't flinch when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her off course, Ginny didn't seem to notice him at all actually. What was going on?

"I thought you hated me." The sound of Ginny's voice startled Blaise, he looked at her curiously, she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were cast downward in what appeared to be shame.

"Ginny what happened to you?" Blaise felt all his angry and resentment towards Ginny for hurting Draco melt away. Something was wrong and Blaise was determined to figure it out.

"I'm sick of living a lie." Ginny barely whispered.

Blaise caught every word. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you hate me?" Ginny still didn't look at him.

Blaise considered that for a moment, did he hate Ginny? He was unsure. Was he upset with her? Most definitely. Did he want to figure out what was going on? More than anything. Was he worried about her sudden change? Yes, surprisingly. Did he hate her? "No, I don't hate you." Blaise said honestly.

"You should." Ginny whispered.

"Tell me what happened." It wasn't a request.

"You'll hate me." Ginny said in a stronger tone.

"I already said I didn't hate you." Blaise's voice was gentle.

"You will when I'm finished." Ginny sighed.

"Just tell me." Again, it wasn't a request.

Ginny looked up into Blaise's kind, and somehow caring, deep brown eyes and she felt compelled to tell him everything. Somewhere deep down Ginny found the strength to do just that, she plunged into her story about how much she hated Hogwarts because of everything everyone said and did. Blaise smirked when Ginny told him how Colin, Neville, and Luna had convinced her to go through with her plans that Ginny was perfectly contented with just leaving as wishful thinking. He laughed out loud when Ginny reminded him about what happened to Lavender Brown in the Great Hall. Blaise's eyebrows rose dangerously close to his hairline when Ginny explained all the shameless flirting she did in an attempt to tone down the Patil twins. He actually congratulated her on being sneaky enough to trick Snape into providing her with a tutor from Slytherin so she would be able to figure out the location and password to the Slytherin common room so she could switch Millicent's clothing. And once again he laughed out loud when Ginny told him about the potion that caused Pansy's rapid weight gain. He then proceeded to tell Ginny that Pansy hadn't lost a pound; earning him a death glare. But his calm, and somewhat amused expression hardened when Ginny told him her plans for Draco. When she was finished with her story Ginny looked up at his face and saw that it had turned cold and dark.

"I told you that you would hate me." Ginny looked down at the floor again.

"You used me." Blaise said in a shocked tone.

"I didn't!" Ginny defended immediately; she knew this was going to happen.

"You wanted to get close to Draco; I was the only way that could happen." Blaise accused.

"No! If you remember, _you_ were the one that came to _me _and invited me to dinner and started to hang out with me. You practically forced me onto Draco!" Ginny nearly yelled.

Blaise winced, she was right. "Okay, I suppose I didn't help." Blaise pinched the bridge of his nose trying to sort everything Ginny had just told him.

"It was never my intention to use you, but as long as we continued to talk, and as long as Draco was there, there was no way to avoid getting closer to him through you." Ginny explained. Blaise couldn't argue with that logic.

"Okay," Blaise said slowly. "so you were tired of everyone making fun of you and you decided to get back at them. Brilliantly I might add." Blaise smirked. "Is the right?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "and now I feel terrible."

"Why?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

Ginny gave Blaise a confused look. Hadn't he been listening? "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you fine."

"I hurt people, I destroyed their reputations." Ginny exclaimed.

"True, but they hurt you first, and for years. All you did was give them what they deserved. And personally I think they deserved much more."

Ginny was speechless. Was Blaise always right?

"How about this; think about everything you did, all the planning and the results and the after effects." Blaise added after a moment of silence.

"Okay." Ginny was still confused.

"Now, do you feel guilty about what you did to Lavender?"

"Yes." Ginny answered without hesitation.

"Do you really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Ginny thought for a moment? Did she...? "No, I don't."

"I didn't think so. Now, what about the Patil twins?" Blaise asked.

"No." Ginny said truthfully.

"Millicent?" Blaise was smirking now.

"No." Ginny couldn't help smirking back.

"Pansy?" Blaise seemed amused. "If you don't say no then there is something _seriously _wrong with you." Blaise added after Ginny hesitated.

"No I don't." Ginny laughed.

"Good." Blaise sighed in relief. "Now, do you feel guilty about Draco?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Ginny was about to open her mouth to give Blaise the same answer when suddenly she paused. Did she really feel nothing for what she did to Draco? She had to feel guilty about someone she hurt or she wouldn't be having a problem right now would she? "Yes." She said quietly.

"Well... you could always talk to him. But he is pretty pissed." Blaise gave Ginny a sad smile.

"I'd have to think of what to say." Ginny admitted. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked timidly looking at the floor rather than meeting Blaise's eyes.

"No." Blaise said without hesitation.

Ginny looked up and saw that Blaise was smiling warmly like he used to before that day in the Great hall. Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

"I should get back." Blaise said as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah. Thanks Blaise." Ginny said a little awkwardly.

"Just think about what you're going to say to Draco. He'll be difficult but give him time." Blaise walked down the hall. "And Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I always said you could be a Slytherin." Blaise smirked and spun on his heel without another word.

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room with more on her mind than before she had left, yet she felt oddly relieved; like a huge weight had in fact been lifted. It wasn't until Ginny was lying in bed that she realized what Blaise was trying to tell her. Draco did care for her; that could be the only reason why he would be so upset. Ginny wondered why that bothered her; that she had hurt someone who actually cared about her and her opinion. Even though everything had fallen into place, even though Ginny finally understood where her guilt had come from, even with all these certainties Ginny couldn't help but think that there was something more.

Unable to get the feeling that she had missed something out of her head Ginny thought back to that day when she crushed Draco in the Great Hall. Ginny remembered the feel of Draco's lips on her own, so gentle yet so determined. She thought about the bewildered look on his face when she turned him down, like he couldn't believe someone was saying no to him. Finally, Ginny thought about the pain that etched on his face, she had really hurt him and in return she felt horrible. Suddenly Ginny sat straight up in bed. Finally everything fell into place, Blaise wasn't just trying to tell her that Draco cared for her, and her guilt wasn't trying to tell her that she hurt someone that proved they could change; both her guilt and Blaise were trying to tell Ginny that not only did Draco care for her, but Ginny herself cared for Draco.

_Oh crap. _Ginny thought horrified. _I'm in love Draco bleeding Malfoy!_

_**A/N; **__Again; I am SO sorry!!__I'd like to thank my reviewers; __**Isabela de Lincourt**__**, Moonlight **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, emo, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, and **__**snowfire81**__**. **__Thank you all so much! Only one chapter left! The speed I get the chapter out all depends on my readers! So click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_

_To __**Emo**__; You didn't sign your review so I couldn't e-mail you to respond. It's not that Draco fell for her fast, it may seem that way but in truth he has always liked her, he was just never able to admit it. Thanks for the review!_


	8. Chapter 7 Forgiveness

**

* * *

**

The Ultimate Payback

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 7; Forgiveness

Draco paced around the Slytherin common room in a bad mood again. It had been a week since Blaise had put the ridiculous idea that Draco did not only fancy Ginny Weasley, but that he was also in love with Ginny into Draco's head. Like always whenever Blaise said something Draco spent most of his time debating whether or not it is true. Blaise had a way of speaking and wording his thoughts, as ludicrous as they may be, so that anyone would be able to believe a flat out lie.

Normally Draco was able to push Blaise's words to the back of his mind, especially when they were as outrageous as this, but this time Draco was having trouble pushing down the overwhelming feeling that Blaise may be right. Draco knew that because Blaise had been bang on about Draco's feelings for Ginny all year long that was why Draco is doubting his own feelings and thoughts now.

_Damnit Blaise!_ Draco thought bitterly. Couldn't he just leave things alone? Draco knew that Blaise still liked Ginny, that the friendship that had grown between them stayed strong even though Ginny had turned out to be a backstabbing lying little bint. And to make matters worse Draco knew that Ginny was trying to talk to him again. It made no sense, after the... incident... in the Great Hall Ginny had avoided Draco, he knew it, and he liked it. Now all of a sudden Draco would catch Ginny looking at him from the Gryffindor table, suddenly appearing in a hallway that she normally avoided, why was she so eager to talk to him now? They hadn't done anything the night Draco and Blaise got Ginny drunk so she couldn't accuse him of getting her pregnant. Nothing in the past few weeks since Ginny's rejection had changed, Draco had still avoided her, had returned to calling her names, had been the same Draco he was before Blaise had pushed Draco and Ginny together, so why did she crave his attention now?

At that moment, just when Draco thought about talking to Blaise about it, Blaise walked into the common room. He smiled brightly at Draco and Draco glared.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded.

"What do you mean?" Blaise was confused.

"You know what I mean! Why is Ginny Weasley trying to talk to me again?" Draco shouted.

"Why should I know?" Blaise smiled innocently.

"Because I know you and her are talking again." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I know what's going on in her head." Blaise didn't bother to deny that his friendship with Ginny picked up as if it had never been broken.

"Blaise, you know what's going on in everyone's head," Blaise smiled smugly at Draco's statement. "or at least you think you do." Draco rolled his eyes. "Now tell me."

"Even if I did know, which I might, it's not my place to say anything. This is between you and Ginny, if you're so desperate to find out what she wants then go talk to her."

"I won't." Draco said stubbornly, even though he knew Blaise had a point.

"Then sit here and continue to wonder. But don't bitch about it, if you don't have the balls to go and talk to her yourself stop complaining about it." Blaise smirked.

"I'm not complaining."

"You spend 90% of your life complaining mate." Blaise gave Draco a pointed look.

"I don't want to talk to her." Draco said stiffly.

"Then don't." Blaise shrugged.

"I want to know what's going on." Draco said to himself.

"Your curiosity always gets the better of you." Blaise smirked as he flopped into a thick leather armchair and began flipping through a wizard magazine.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Draco sighed.

"Because it's not my business." Blaise said without looking up.

Draco scoffed. "Since when has that stopped you?"

"Since now." Blaise flipped the page.

"I don't want to talk to her." Draco repeated.

"You already said that." Blaise still didn't look at Draco.

"You do know don't you?"

"Yup." Blaise smirked.

"You find it amusing?" Draco cocked an alabaster brow.

"It's definitely... unexpected." Blaise grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Blaise finally closed the magazine and leaned forward in the oversized leather chair. "go and talk to her, or shut up. As I said, if you're not going to do something about your curiosity then stop complaining about it." Blaise let out an aggravated sigh and leaned back into the chair.

* * *

Ginny walked through the corridors of the castle muttering curse words to herself under her breath. For nearly two weeks now she had been trying to talk to Draco and for two weeks now he had brushed her off, ignored her, and insulted her. Ginny was ready to give up but Blaise wouldn't let her, he constantly said that Draco is breaking down, just a little more time. Ginny felt as if she had given it enough time, if Draco didn't want to talk to her than fine. But as frustrated as she was with Draco, Ginny knew that she would never just turn her back on him without at least trying to apologize. A knot twisted in her stomach every time Ginny thought about just dropping her plans and going on as if nothing had happened between Draco and herself. At first Ginny was convinced that it was guilt, it would be normal for Ginny to feel guilty every time she thought about Draco; she had hurt him badly, and no one, not even Draco, deserved that. Now however Ginny knew that it wasn't only guilt that riddled through her every time something Draco related popped in her head.

That was her other dilemma. Ginny always knew that talking to Draco would be difficult after what had happened, mostly because Draco was a stubborn prat. But now Ginny found it difficult to talk to Draco because of the reactions her body had to him every time he was within five feet of her. Her stomach would twist into nervous knots, her hands twitched impatiently; wanting to reach out to him, her mind seemed to go blank; all words she had prepared for the uncomfortable conversation were forgotten. Ginny found that she would think back to the moments spent with Draco, she would remember their first kiss, and the ones that followed, she could picture perfectly the pained expression on his normally cool features when Ginny had lied and said that she didn't want him. Other times Ginny would daydream about a world where Draco forgave her and still wanted her, or that this whole mess hadn't happened in the first place. But those were only dreams; even those terrified her to some extent.

Ginny was a Weasley, and Draco was a Malfoy, that made things complicated enough. But there was also the knowledge that Ginny's friends despised Draco, and so did her family, Ginny couldn't choose between them, and she thought it injustice to be forced to. It was in those moments that Ginny had to remind herself that she wouldn't be forced to choose, Draco didn't want her, he may have a onetime but after what she did there was no way he would take her back. No one was that forgiving. That revelation caused Ginny more pain than was healthy.

And now here she was again, searching for him, aimlessly wandering around the castle for a glimpse of his blonde hair. Even though it was pointless, even though it may cause her more pain, Draco needed to know the truth.

People say that you always find the one thing you need when you're not looking for it, and there must be truth in that statement because as soon as Ginny decided to give up on her search she spotted him. Ginny was down by the dungeons, right near the entrance, and mid turn she saw a swish of black robes, and a flicker of pale hair. Ginny stopped in her tracks and looked more closely, it was Draco; he was standing against the wall, looking directly at her. Ginny swallowed hard and closed her hands into tight fists to keep them from shaking. Ginny took a moment to take in his expression, he didn't loo angry, he looked like a mix between hurt, curious, and sad. Draco must have realized that she was looking because as soon as Ginny's eyes registered his features, Draco's curious expression quickly hardened into his mask of indifference.

Ginny expected that, Draco always hid behind the mask. When they were friends there were rare moments when Ginny would catch Draco without the cold mask, and he'd leave it down and finally show someone his true self. With a pang of guilt Ginny realized that Draco must have either gotten extremely comfortable with her or he had trusted her, or a mix of both.

Ginny inhaled a long shaky breath before she willed her legs to move. As soon as she started moving she couldn't stop. Part of her told her to run back to her common room and forget about all of this but a surprisingly stronger part of her knew that she had to do this. Every step that she took she could see Draco more clearly, she had been wrong, Draco had not put up a cold mask of indifference, or if he had he hadn't kept it there. Draco's mask was hard, cold, piercing, and angry.

"Hey." Ginny couldn't remember a time when she felt so nervous.

"Hey." Draco's response was short, curt, and cold.

"I wanted to talk to you." There was no point in stalling with pleasantries.

"So I've heard." Another short cold response.

"Will you please just listen?" Ginny wasn't annoyed, she had expected worse, but she wanted it done quick and easy... like that was going to happen.

"Hmmm." Draco thought for a moment. "Why should I?" He questioned.

Ginny didn't know what to say, he had a point, but he also had to know.

"That's what I thought." Draco said after Ginny made no attempt to speak.

"Please, just give me a minute." Ginny pleaded.

At Ginny's words Draco's eyes turned from indifferent to soft, to livid, and then back to indifferent. He pushed himself off the wall with a graceful movement and walked towards Ginny. Ginny hadn't notice the distance between them until Draco's strides started to close it. He was getting closer and Ginny could feel her heart pounding so hard in her chest it hurt. Ginny exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in relief; he was going to listen, he was going to let her speak, maybe he'd even understand.

"In your dreams red." Draco hissed into her ear as he brushed past her.

Ginny turned and watched him walk away, there were silent tears rolling down her face but she wasn't crying because of his words, she had deserved them and more. She wasn't crying because the one person she loved was walking away; she had expected that. She was crying because she was the reason he was leaving, that she had caused him this pain and forced him to become cold to her again.

* * *

"Okay that's it!" Blaise shouted as he pounded into the Slytherin common room.

"Hello Blaise." Draco cocked an eyebrow at his mate. Blaise was cool tempered and not easily angered or annoyed; Draco was curious what had happened, though he did have an idea.

"You," Blaise stalked over to Draco. "you are going to talk to Ginny."

"No, I'm not." Draco was right about what had Blaise so keyed up.

"Yes you are." Blaise's voice was deathly. "I figured if she was persistent enough you'd eventually listen. I thought your curiosity would have forced you to seek her out and talk to her yourself." Blaise was visibly livid. "But you are so damn stubborn!"

"Thank you." Draco smirked.

"You still want to know what she wanted to talk to you about?"

"Nope." Draco said but Blaise heard the hesitation and saw the curiosity flicker across his face.

"Too bad."

"I thought you weren't going to say anything, that it wasn't your business?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I wasn't. And it's not. But you really need to listen, so either you go and talk to her your damn self or I'll tell you anyway. Either way you're going to hear this." Blaise commanded.

Draco hesitated for a moment. He was still curious as to what Ginny Weasley wanted, but he didn't want to speak to her. Blaise was offering him a way to get everything he wanted; the information, and not having to deal with Ginny. But Draco knew that Blaise wasn't an idiot, and he wouldn't do this just because Draco was being a stubborn prick. There was something else, maybe Blaise thought that whatever information Ginny had would make Draco want to talk to her again. Fat chance.

"Alright," Draco smirked. "you tell me."

Blaise sighed, he still didn't want to get in the middle of it, but what choice did he have? "First I am going to tell you that you love Ginny, not just infatuated with her, not just fancy her, but love her."

"I don't but whatever." Draco shrugged.

"Sit down; this is going to take a while to explain." Blaise sighed again.

Blaise told Draco everything that Ginny had told him. About Ginny being sick of getting made fun of, about the list of victims she had made, about how her friends had convinced her to act on the list. Draco seemed sceptical at first but when Blaise started to go into detail about Lavender, the Patil twins, Millicent, and Pansy everything feel into place. Blaise left out the part about Draco; he had told him that Draco was on her list, but not what she had planned for him, hopefully Draco would be able to connect the dots without Blaise having to go into detail about it. After Blaise had finished explaining about how horrible Ginny felt at the end of it all, about how she had changed her appearance from the makeover she was given back to the shy, innocent girl she was Draco looked confused.

"Let's say I believe everything you told me." Draco said after a moment.

"You better."

Draco grinned. "There is still something that doesn't make sense."

"What?" Blaise knew what Draco was talking about and Blaise didn't want to discuss it; it was too personal.

"Where do I fit into all of this? Why is she trying to talk to me now?" Draco asked.

Blaise groaned. "Think about it mate, what has Ginny done lately?"

"She got a makeover," Draco started ticking it all on his fingers. "she made Lavender ugly." Another finger flew into the air. "She forced the Patil twins to see what they look like, and to realize how it feels to be made fun of for not having any guys interested in her." A third finger went into the air. "She made Millicent see what it is like to not have any other options with clothes." A fourth finger. "And she made Pansy fat," Draco wiggled his five extended fingers. "That was my favourite." Draco smirked. "But what was her plan for me?"

"I can't believe you are that thick." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Actually, I know you're not that thick, you're thick but no one is _that_ thick." Blaise shook his head. "Think about what she did after Pansy got fat."

"She started hanging out with us." Draco said.

"Right... and..." Blaise prompted.

"And you pushed us together, and then..." Realization dawned on Draco's pale pointed features. "The Great Hall." He muttered to himself.

"Right." Blaise nodded.

"So her plan was..." Draco began.

"To make you fall in love with a Weasley." Blaise finished sadly.

Draco was silent for a moment. He had to give Ginny credit, she was brilliant. She _would _have made a great Slytherin. But none of that stopped the anger he felt towards her, she had humiliated him, played games with his head and emotions, she _definitely _would have made a great Slytherin.

"And what part of this story is supposed to make me feel any different towards her?" Draco asked through his teeth, he didn't think it was possible to feel any angrier with Ginny than he already was.

"She feels horrible, all she has been trying to do is make you listen, she wanted you to know." Blaise said.

"Well, now I know."

"No, you have to talk to her."

"I'm not going to forgive her just because she feels guilty for making a few people humiliated for a few days." Draco gritted.

"A few people?" Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah. Lavender, the twins, Millicent, Pansy..." Draco listed off the names of Ginny's victims.

"No." Blaise was smiling now. "Just you mate."

"What?" Draco was confused.

"She only feels guilty about what she did to you." Blaise clarified.

"Why?" Draco was confused and curious again.

"That is something that is not my business." Blaise smirked.

"You told me everything else that wasn't your business." Now Draco could see Blaise's plan.

"This _really_ isn't my business." Blaise was grinning now.

"Tell me."

"Nope." Blaise shook his head. "If you want to know, if you're that curious go and talk to her yourself." Blaise smirked.

"Damnit Blaise!" Draco stood up angrily.

"I won't tell you." Blaise got up and made his way to the boys' dorm. "But if you think about it, really think, then you'll figure it out. There is only one reason Ginny would feel guilty about what she did to you and not everyone else. Think about it, and think about what I said earlier and you'll figure it out." Blaise smiled and walked away.

"Damnit Blaise." Draco sighed as he flopped back onto the couch to think.

* * *

Ginny sat alone by the lake. It had been weeks since she had tried to talk to Draco, since he brushed her off, since Blaise said he'd fix everything, and still everything remained the same. Draco wouldn't look at Ginny, and all her attempts at talking to him were gone. He wouldn't let her speak, he wouldn't let her get close enough to speak, Ginny was done. She tried, she failed, it was over.

She had to stop thinking about him, she tried but he always seemed to be in her thoughts. Ginny would catch herself staring at him during meals and wishing that he'd look over, if only for a second, just so she could look into the depths of his mercury eyes. To make matters worse Ginny's friends had realized what had been going on, they caught her staring at him, following him, they knew. That was the other dilemma Ginny was trying to deal with. She didn't know how to talk to them about it, her friends hated Draco and they would never understand Ginny's sudden infatuation with him, and it wasn't just an infatuation, she was in love with him, that didn't help. Did she even have to tell them though? It wasn't like anything was going to come of it. Draco was ignoring her, more thoroughly than before, it wasn't as if he would suddenly walk up to her and confess his feelings, Draco had no feelings, so did she really have to tell them?

Ginny's unnerving thoughts were interrupted by a light breeze; Ginny closed her eyes and allowed the wind to whip her fiery hair around her porcelain face. Within a matter of just seconds Ginny felt the temperature drop and the wind pick up, she breathed in deep and could smell the storm that was coming. It was only a moment after Ginny's mind registered that it was about to rain that the first drop hit her arm. Ginny didn't move, she liked the rain, instead she kept her eyes closed and breathed deep as she tilted her head up to allow the rain to hit her face.

For a moment Ginny was able to forget everything, it felt good, peaceful, relaxing. It was strange how something as simple as the rain could help Ginny forget about all her problems, problems that seemed so huge and demanding only a moment ago seemed meaningless at the moment. But that was all it ever was; a moment, just one teasingly peaceful moment, and then it all flooded back and it always left Ginny wondering if it would had been easier if she hadn't had that moment of peace.

It was as if the weather was imitating Ginny's mood. As soon as her peaceful moment ended the fall of rain quickened, becoming heavier, the tiny droplets of water seemed to increase ten times in size. As much as she loved the rain, and thunderstorms Ginny knew she couldn't stay outside in the middle of it. She rose to her feet and walked back towards the castle, but she had no intention of going inside, instead she walked around the thick stone wall. Ginny outstretched her hand and allowed it to graze against the rough stone of the castle as she walked the length of the wall. It was only a few moments before she found what she was looking for, very few students knew of the crawlspaces in the outside walls of Hogwarts. Ginny had found one in her first year; it proved to be incredibly handy when she wanted to be alone. The space in the wall was surprisingly large, Ginny wondered if the castle shifted from time to time. This space was nearly completely covered in shadow, Ginny could sit at the back or in the corner and not be seen until she wanted to be seen, but instead she sat just inside the opening so she could look out onto the storm that was coming.

The storm outside the small hole had Ginny so entranced that she didn't hear the slight shuffling from behind her. There was the soft thud of shoes on pavement and Ginny felt eyes on her. Her body stiffened, and her ears perked up, waiting for even the slightest sound. Everything inside her told Ginny to run but she stayed seated, on edge about what may happen next. It was the way this person was moving that had Ginny rooted to the spot. The stranger in the space behind her seemed to move with as much caution as Ginny felt, they seemed almost... guarded. _Why would they be guarded? It's me that's terrified! _Ginny's mind screamed at her. Ginny had to tell herself that it could only be a student; nothing sinister would be hiding within the walls of the castle.

"Red?"

Ginny inwardly groaned. She knew that voice. _Okay I was wrong, definitely sinister. _Ginny's mind told her mockingly. At least now she knew who was with her in this cramped space. The relief the flowed through her confused Ginny for a moment, why should she be relieved to know that it was Draco Malfoy sneaking around behind her? In truth Ginny knew it was because she wanted to see Draco, to talk to him, to get him alone, but now that she had her chance Ginny felt her nerves return.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her. There was an annoyed edge to his tone, clearly he didn't expect her to ignore him.

"Sitting." Ginny said in an emotionless tone, she could feel him roll his eyes behind her.

There was a moment of strained silence and then the sound of more shuffling. As quickly as the sounds filled the tiny space it was silent again, but something was different. Ginny felt something brush against her shoulder and turned to see Draco sitting beside her.

Finally after a few more uncomfortable moments of silence Draco spoke again. "You like thunderstorms." It wasn't a question

"I find them calming." Ginny admitted.

"That's... a little backwards."

"How so?" Ginny turned to face Draco; he was looking out into the storm not paying attention to her.

"Thunderstorms are chaotic." He stated simply.

Ginny shrugged. "I still find it soothing."

"So do I." Draco sighed deeply.

Ginny sat there staring at his pale features. It looked as though something was bothering him, probably because he was sitting here with her, but if that was true why was he still here? Ginny wished he'd turn to look at her; she wanted to see his cool grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after having a mental battle with herself about whether or not to speak or just leave.

"Same as you." Draco still didn't look at her.

"No, I mean here, with me. Talking to me." Ginny swallowed hard, this was it, her chance to talk to him, and she wasn't going to let her nerves get in the way.

Draco sighed but didn't say anything.

Ginny sat there playing with the hem of her white t-shirt, once again questioning her sanity by staying where she was.

"Blaise told me everything."

Those four words made Ginny's stomach drop. She should feel relieved that Draco now knew, but there was something else pulling at the back of her mind, what exactly _had _Blaise told Draco? What did he mean by _everything?_

"And...?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I don't get it." Draco admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ginny didn't want to go into detail about what she had become this year.

"What you did, it was all so brilliant, and yet you feel so guilty." Draco finally looked over at her and Ginny found herself getting lost in the mercury depths of his eyes.

"I hurt so many people."

"But you didn't stop until you were done. You got back at everyone on your list, I mean..." Draco trailed off.

"You want to know why I didn't just give up half way through if I felt so guilty right?" Ginny could see the question in Draco's eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief; this meant that Blaise _hadn't _told Draco _everything_. Draco nodded with the same questioning look on his face. Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, honestly." Draco rolled his eyes and Ginny can't help but feel annoyed. "I guess I don't like to leave anything unfinished." Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, I can tell." Draco smirked back.

For a fleeting moment it was as if nothing ever happened between the two teenagers, as if everything was back to normal, better than normal. Draco actually grinned a bit and Ginny felt her stomach flutter at the sight of it. Then it all came crashing down, Ginny remembered that they were not close like they used to be, not by far. They weren't even on friendly terms, Draco just looking at Ginny was a huge improvement. As much as she knew she should keep things simple and civil Ginny still couldn't stop the words that left her lips.

"I am sorry for hurting you." Ginny closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see Draco's reaction.

"Yeah, Blaise said that too." Draco sounded... detached.

"I was trying to tell you myself." Ginny couldn't help but sound a little irritated as she pointed this out.

"I know that too." Draco smirked.

Ginny sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I just needed you to know."

Draco nodded but stayed silent. It was a few moments before he spoke again and his next statement confused Ginny. "You only feel bad about what you did to me." Again, this wasn't a question.

Ginny nodded, not trusting her voice.

"That's a little confusing."

"I know." Ginny looked down at her hands.

"Why me?" Draco asked, Ginny could feel his eyes burning into her and she couldn't help looking up into them.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Draco grinned.

"Well." Ginny took a deep breath and avoided Draco's eyes as she started explaining. "Ever since I came to Hogwarts you have been a total prick to me, and you're family was a prick to my family before we even met, I hated you for it." Ginny sucked in another deep breath. "So you can imagine why I'd want a little revenge." Ginny looked up at Draco who nodded. "This year was no better, if anything you just got more annoying. But then, you would do something so unlike yourself that I would question my reasons for hating you."

"What did I do?" Draco interrupted.

"Giving me you're scarf." Ginny said pointedly.

"I couldn't let you freeze." Draco shrugged.

"Defending me in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione."

"I love to piss them off." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"I hate questioning myself by the way. But then when I started talking to Blaise, and having dinner with you two you seemed to turn into a completely different person. You were not the Draco Malfoy I'd grown up to hate." Ginny sighed sadly. "I never did intentionally mean to hurt you as much as I did. I didn't think you had gotten so attached." Ginny said apologetically.

"I shouldn't believe you." Draco said sourly. "From the beginning you planned this; you were counting on me getting attached." The truth in Draco's words cut deep into Ginny.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"I know you are, that's what I don't understand. You had this planned, all of us. Brown, the twins, Pansy, Millicent, and myself. How can you feel bad about something you did to me and not feel bad about what you did to the others?" That was the question Ginny was trying to avoid. "How can you feel bad about what you did to me when it was your plan all along?" Ginny didn't know what to say so she just stared at Draco blankly.

"Blaise told me you had your reasons for feeling guilty about me." Draco said with a sheepish grin.

"Ah. I see now." Ginny smiled. "So the real reason you are talking to me now is because you're curious."

"Yeah." Draco said slowly.

Ginny decided not to tell Draco the truth, but to hint around it so he'll remain curious. "So you want to know why I care about you and no one else?"

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope." Ginny shook her head. "But if you really think about it, and perhaps listen to Blaise for once you'll be able to figure it out."

"Blaise won't tell me." Ginny swore she saw Draco pouting, but when she looked again his face was hard and controlled.

"You'll figure it out." Ginny said again. She stood up to leave the small hole in the wall, Ginny had just stepped out of the tiny opening when she turned back to Draco. "I really am sorry."

"I know. Its okay, now that I know your reasoning it's not easy to stay mad at you. I'd have done the same thing... no, I probably would have done worse." Draco smirked.

Ginny's heart fluttered. "So I'm forgiven?" She asked smiling.

Draco sighed. "I guess so." He grinned. "Besides if I didn't forgive you now Blaise would have just pushed us together again like he did last time."

Ginny laughed. "He probably would have."

It wasn't until Ginny stepped inside the big oak doors of the castle she realized that from his position Draco had a clear view of where Ginny sat earlier by the lake. Ginny wasn't surprised that this knowledge didn't bother her, just the opposite actually, it excited her.

_**A/N; **__I am so sorry for the late update! Most of the reviews I got to my A/N said they'd prefer a chapter and an epilogue, so I left this open for me to continue. I doubt the epilogue will as long as this chapter though. I'd like to thank my reviewers; _**_Tansy Moon__, __sing-me-this-lullaby__, __bittersweetazn__, __DodgerMcClure__, __EmeraldGreyClouds__, __BelhavenOnTap__, __..__, __opaque-girl__, __iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy__, __lucygirl07__, __Ravenclaw's Redhead__, __Isabela de Lincourt__, __snowfire81_**_**,** and __**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**.** __Thank you all so much! Just the epilogue after this, but I already have ideas in my head for more stories. Thanks again! __Click the little button right there and leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating!_


	9. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

The Ultimate Payback

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter and I am not getting any payment or royalties from this story. Everyone and everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot is mine.

Epilogue

"Well, don't you look happy?"

Ginny looked up from her book to see Colin, Neville, and Luna standing around her table in the library. Ginny gulped uneasily and looked around at the three of them, none of them looked too happy to be talking to her right now and Ginny couldn't blame them. She hadn't talked to them since that night outside with Draco when everything was cleared up. In fact, she had been avoiding them; worried about what they would think when they found out that she had become friends with the two Slytherins again. Ginny flicked her eyes back down to her book before sighing and looking back up at her friends. She couldn't avoid them forever.

"So I heard you made up with Malfoy." Colin said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, I explained everything." Ginny couldn't understand why she was so nervous to talk to her three best friends.

Neville shook his head and sighed before sitting beside Ginny. "Gin," Ginny tore her eyes away from Colin to look to Neville. "Look, you don't have to hide from us anymore, we know."

"What?"

"We know about your little crush on Malfoy." Luna said dreamily as she plopped down in front of Neville.

Ginny felt her face grow hot. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." Colin rolled his eyes.

"It's been obvious since you started hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini." Luna said without looking at Ginny.

Ginny bit her lip nervously but didn't reply.

Colin rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before taking the seat on the other side of Luna. "I don't know why you look so nervous." Colin pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah Gin, it's not like we hate you for it." Neville smiled warmly.

"I didn't expect you to hate me; I just thought you would be angry, or upset." Ginny admitted.

"So you _do_ like the tall, hot, blonde Slytherin then?" Colin wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Shut up Colin, you all already knew."

"True," Colin smirked. "but that doesn't mean you get to hide it from us."

"Yeah Gin, we understand." Luna said with a faraway look on her face.

"We do?" Neville and Colin asked in unison.

"Yes," Luna gave the two boys a stern look. "we do." She said flatly.

"Why though?" Ginny asked without looking at anyone. "I mean, he's Malfoy."

Colin snorted at Ginny words, earning him a glare from Neville and Luna. "What?" He asked his two friends that were currently sending him a death glare. "I was going to ask the same thing is all." Colin shrugged.

"I don't know." Ginny answered honestly. "He's... different." She looked up at her friends and saw that they were all giving her quizzical looks.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but after I started hanging around Blaise, and Blaise kept pushing Draco and I together, I realized that Draco isn't all that bad. Sure, he's a git, he's arrogant, he can be the biggest prat at times, but it's on such a smaller scale now." Ginny tried to explain.

"I think it was more than that." Luna said looking directly into Ginny's eyes; this made Ginny a little more than nervous.

"I think you've always liked him, but this year he wasn't so much of a prat, as you said, and he started to show an interest in you." Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Luna held up her hand to stop her. "Listen, when he started to show an interest in you, even though you were annoyed, a part of you was excited about it, and another part of you was determined to figure out why he was acting this way. So you started talking to him more, and when Blaise pushed you two together you allowed yourself to be a little more opened minded." When Luna was finished Ginny stared at her with a slightly opened mouth and a shocked expression.

"Wait," Ginny seemed to come out of her daze. "I would have had to get to know him anyway, because of that stupid plan." Ginny said the last part with a scowl.

"True. But if we never acted on that plan, and if Draco still showed such a strong interest in you, wouldn't you do whatever it took to find out what was happening?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean if Draco still acted the way he did, and if there was no plan to get back at everyone this year would I still try to talk to him and figure out what was going on?" Ginny asked because Luna had her confused.

"Right."

"Of course I would." Ginny answered without hesitation.

"Then all of this would have happened anyway." Luna said with a smile and then leaned back in her chair with her usual faraway look.

Ginny sat there thinking through everything Luna had just said. She knew that it was Luna's intention to make her feel less worried but all her words did to Ginny was make her feel even more guilty. Now she knew that if she hadn't thought up that stupid plan this year then things would have worked out properly. Draco would still have shown an unexpected interest in her because Ginny's plan had nothing to do with how Draco acted because he didn't know about it until recently.

"The point is," Neville pulled Ginny out of her guilty thoughts. "that it doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Colin smirked. "so what if you like the snaky Slytherin?"

"Really? You guys don't mind?" Ginny asked biting her lip.

"We may not like it." Neville said with an apologetic smile.

"But it's not like we can do anything about it." Colin finished. "At besides, if you had to fall for a slimy Slytherin at least you fell for a hot slimy Slytherin." Ginny laughed.

"Thanks guys." Ginny beamed at the three of them. "Sorry about not telling you." She smiled sheepishly.

"And for ignoring us?" Colin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Ginny pretended to think for a moment. "I don't know," She smirked. "the break from you was relaxing."

* * *

"When are you going to stop?"

Draco and Blaise stood in front of the Great Hall waiting for Ginny. At Draco's words Blaise looked up at his best mate curiously.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Ginny explained everything; I accepted it and forgave her." Draco explained.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, and..."

"When are you going to stop trying to push us together?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Draco gave Blaise a pointed look. When Blaise didn't say anything Draco sighed and went on. "Before what happened in the Great Hall, you were constantly trying to push Ginny and I together, and now you're trying to do it again."

Blaise smirked. "You know me so well."

"Seriously Blaise, just don't." Draco glared at his best mate.

Blaise gave Draco a genuinely confused look, Draco sighed; he did not want to discuss this with Blaise.

"Look, last time you pushed us together it ended badly. So just stop okay?" Draco couldn't look Blaise in the eye.

Blaise understood, and he felt horrible, but Draco wasn't paying attention now, he didn't see the signs. Blaise couldn't help but smirk a bit; Draco usually wasn't this thick, so seeing him struggle was entertaining. Blaise's smirk flattered when he looked back at Draco, even though he hid it well Blaise could see that Draco was still a bit raw about everything that had happened this year. Even though it was none of his business Blaise felt the urge to tell Draco everything he was missing (like Ginny's feelings for him) but just as Blaise opened his mouth to say exactly that he caught Ginny running toward them out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey." Ginny sounded breathless as she reached Blaise and Draco.

"Late again red." Draco scoffed, but Blaise could see the delight swimming in Draco's eyes. No matter how often Draco denied it Blaise could see that he still loved Ginny.

Ginny glared at Draco. "Yeah, I was–"

"How _interesting,_" Draco leaned against the wall and looked at his nails with a bored expression. "and as much as I am sure we would _love _to hear about it I'm afraid I'd rather be trampled by a hippogriff." Draco smirked.

Ginny didn't seem at all put off by Draco's less than friendly attitude. "Weren't you already trampled by a hippogriff?" She asked with a hand on her hip and a smirk.

Draco glared daggers at Ginny and Blaise laughed out loud. "Okay, let's get down to the kitchens before you two kill each other." Blaise started walking.

"You think a change in venue will stop me from wanting to kill Draco?" Ginny said scornfully.

"What's the matter red? Can't take a little friendly banter?" Draco let out a low chuckle.

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried you may be a little too... _sensitive_ to what I might say."

Blaise snapped his eyes shut and groaned; Ginny _really _shouldn't have said that.

"Sensitive?" Draco stopped dead. "Did you just say I was sensitive?" Draco looked like he could kill.

Ginny looked taken aback by the obvious venom in Draco's tone. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as Draco stepped closer. Draco had Ginny backed into the wall; he placed his hands on either side of her head caging her between his arms. Blaise stood off to the side watching the little interaction with an amused expression. Ginny looked absolutely terrified, and if it had been anyone but Draco Blaise would have stepped in, but Blaise could see the humour in Draco's eyes. Ginny was in no danger, and watching her think she was and squirm because of it was very entertaining.

"Malfoy's are _not _sensitive." Draco nearly growled, Blaise had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"S-sorry." Ginny stumbled.

"You should be." Draco's tense expression softened slightly but by the look on Ginny's face Blaise could tell that she hadn't noticed. Draco winked, the action and the confused expression on Ginny's face caused Blaise to laugh out loud.

"Okay Draco, I think you tortured her enough." Blaise stepped in.

Ginny was flushed; she stepped off the wall on shaky legs and looked between Draco and Blaise. Draco chuckled at the confused and slightly worried expression on her flushed face. Ginny, realizing what had actually happened, slapped Draco on the arm. "You bloody bastard." She screeched.

"Hey!" Draco stopped chuckling. "Now, that's not true, my parents were married when they had me." Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are we going? I'm hungry."

Ginny, Blaise, and Draco walked down to the kitchens for their usual dinner together. After dinner Ginny said goodbye to Draco and Blaise and headed up to Gryffindor tower alone. These little routine dinners were getting easier, but Ginny was still able to feel the tension whenever Blaise made another attempt to push Draco and herself together, like things used to be before Ginny messed everything up. Ginny pushed opened the portrait hole with a sigh, she was dead tired and all she wanted right now was to fall onto her comfy bed.

"Hey Gin." Ginny had one foot on the spiral staircase when she heard her name. When Ginny saw that it was Harry who had said her name she groaned; looked like her comfy bed would have to wait.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said trying to be friendly.

"Out with Malfoy again?" Harry spit Draco's name.

"And Blaise." Ginny confirmed.

"Right." Harry nodded tightly.

Ginny stood there awkwardly, not sure if Harry was finished talking to her. Just as she was going to turn and continue on her way up to the dorms Harry spoke again.

"I don't like you hanging out with the Slytherins."

Ginny felt a surge of relief, Harry was still being Harry, at least something in her hectic life had returned to normal. Instead of showing Harry how relieved she was about hearing him talk about Blaise and Draco with such disdain Ginny sighed annoyed.

"Well it doesn't matter whether you like it or not Harry. You're not my brother, and even if you were it wouldn't make any difference." Ginny was surprised by the vicious tone she used. Draco was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Can't you see that he's no good for you?" Harry stood up from the couch and glared daggers at Ginny.

Ginny felt the urge to tell Harry that she couldn't see how Draco was bad for her, because he wasn't, because he was exactly right for her. Even though she wanted to annoy Harry, anything to make him stop, Ginny couldn't bring herself to be quite that cruel.

Ginny laughed weakly. "Who is? You? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Harry's hands were balled into fist at his sides; he looked absolutely deadly at the moment. He opened his mouth to speak, or yell, but Ginny didn't want to hear it.

"No Harry, I'm so sick of this. I don't like not being able to talk to you anymore, but if this is how you're going to act just then fine." Ginny stood there with her hand on her hip glaring at Harry.

"Ginny I –"

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny spun on her heel and marched up the stairs.

* * *

"Okay that's it." Blaise pulled back the curtains of Draco's bed.

"Ugh! Go away!" Draco pulled the pillow over his head to block out the harsh sunlight.

"No, get up. You and I have to talk."

"I'm sleeping." Draco groaned.

"Not anymore."

Draco sighed knowing he wouldn't get rid of Blaise until he talked to him. "What do you want Blaise?" Draco propped himself up on his elbow but made no other move to get out of bed. "Hurry up or I'm going back to sleep." Draco said when Blaise didn't speak.

"You and I need to talk." Blaise repeated.

"Yeah, you already said that." Draco stretched out and yawned. "What about?"

"Ginny." Blaise said simply.

That got Draco's interest. "What about her?" Draco's shrugged in a failed attempted to seem bored.

"I am so sick of you two." Blaise said exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Draco raised an albino brow. "There is no 'us' when it comes to Ginny and I." Blaise noticed the contempt in Draco's tone.

"That's what I'm talking about." Blaise sighed and sat down beside Draco.

"You're not making any sense; can I go back to bed now?" Draco yawned again and pulled the pillow back over his head.

"No," Blaise snatched the pillow. "you can't."

"Goddamnit Blaise, will you please just get to the point so I can go back to bed." Draco's eyes started to droop.

Blaise glared at Draco, he had come in here intending to tell Draco everything about Ginny, everything that Draco had been so blind to miss. True, it wasn't Blaise's business to tell Draco anything but he really couldn't take it anymore. But now that Draco was being such an annoying little prat about the whole thing Blaise was starting to re-think his plan.

"You love Ginny." Blaise said after a moment.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I do, or maybe I did."

Blaise shook his head. "No, you do, that's not the point though."

"What _is _the point then?" Draco sat up fully now, leaning against the bed post as a back rest.

Blaise took a deep breath. "Okay, you better be awake, I'm going to tell you everything."

* * *

"Harry. Bleeding Harry fucking Potter had to go and tell Ron that I was sneaking off with Draco every night." Ginny walked around the common room muttering angrily to herself.

The last time Ginny talked to Harry about Draco she had thought he understood, or that he would at least let it go. But no, Harry had to go and tell Ronald! That would have been bad enough, but of course Harry had to completely embellish the story and make it seem as if Draco and Ginny were seeing each other.

"Ugh!" Ginny screamed and kicked her foot at the wall, succeeding in nothing other than stubbing her big toe. "Fuck!" Ginny yelled as she dropped into one of the squishy armchairs and began rubbing her injured foot.

"Ginny?"

Ginny whipped her head around and saw Ron standing on the staircase looking worried. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Ron slowly came closer, acting as if Ginny would rip his head off should he moved too fast.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What about?" She nearly growled.

Ron sat down and rolled his eyes. "You know what this is about Gin."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "Ronald..."

"Wait and listen to me." Ron held up a hand.

Ginny took a deep breath but remained silent.

"Look, I know this year has been... odd. And I know I wasn't that great of a brother that day in Hogsmeade when I saw Zabini and Malfoy talking to you."

"You weren't that great of a brother after that either." Ginny interrupted remembering when Ron ignored her.

"Can you really blame me?" Ron sounded bitter. "It's Malfoy Gin! He's horrible! I know I told you everything that he's done to Harry and I over the years."

"Yeah you did, and I also heard everything that you did to him over the years."

Ron sat speechless for a moment. "Do I have to remind you that it was his father that gave you that diary in your first year?"

Ginny's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe Ron had said that! Suddenly Ginny was on her feet seething with anger. "Of course I remember it you git!" Ron flinched at Ginny's tone, he had never heard her so furious.

"After all I was the one who had the diary talking to me! I was the one that Tom Riddle decided to control! I hurt all those people! I killed those chickens! I wrote the messages on the wall!" Ginny was shaking with anger by this point. "And I was the one who woke up in the Chamber of Secrets! How _dare _you bring that up." Ginny furiously wiped away the angry tears that had fallen during her little rant.

"So how can you trust him? After going through something like that." Ron's tone softened slightly but his words didn't help Ginny's anger.

"It was his father, not Draco." Ginny spat.

"Same thing!" Ron yelled.

"No Ronald! It is not the same thing." Ginny said through clenched teeth. "You would know that if you ever took the time to get to know him, to even look at him, watch how he acts with people, how he acts with me." Ginny said the last part in a whisper but Ron caught every word.

"I can't sit by and say nothing when I find out that you are running off with Malfoy every night. I can't keep my mouth shut when I hear that my _baby_ sister is seeing that git."

"I'm not a baby Ronald. And I am not seeing Draco." Ginny bit back.

Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open. "But Harry... Harry said that..."

"Harry's mad at me because I don't want him." Ginny explained with a sigh.

"No, I've seen you with Malfoy." Ron shook his head.

"That's because we're _friends _Ronald. Nothing more." Ginny sighed. "But even if I _was _seeing him, it doesn't matter. It's my life, and I'll live it anyway I want." Ginny stormed out of the common room before Ron could get another word in.

* * *

Ginny walked through the corridors still seething with anger and muttering things like '_Ronald' 'Harry' _and _'idiotic brothers' _every now and then. Before Ginny had thought that Harry was just being a bit selfish, and that he'd get over it and things would go back to normal, now she was thoroughly convinced that she never wanted to talk to him again. Not paying attention to where she was walking Ginny slammed headlong into someone else, she felt herself falling and closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact of hard cold stone on her arse when suddenly she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her back completely onto her feet. Praying that it was anyone but Harry Ginny cautiously opened her eyes and looked up into the cool mercury depths of Draco's eyes.

"You should really watch where you're walking red." Draco chuckled as he released his hold on her.

Ginny just nodded without saying anything.

"Or were you planning on crashing into me?" Draco cocked a brow.

"Of course I wasn't." Ginny snapped.

Draco took a step back because of Ginny's tone. "Okay, relax."

Ginny sighed. "Sorry." Ginny said but didn't offer any details that would explain her foul mood.

"I'm actually glad you ran into me."

Ginny looked at Draco disbelievingly.

"Okay, well not glad that you ran into me literally, but I was looking for you." Draco smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to you."

"Okay. What about?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise told me everything." Draco said with a little smirk.

Ginny felt her face fall in horror. Oh no! Blaise had told Draco that she loved him! Ginny's mind raced, her first instinct was to play dumb and ask what he was talking about, but that wouldn't work because there was no way Draco missed the horrified expression on her face. She could say that it was just a joke... no she couldn't, she did that once... bad idea. There was nothing else left to do.

"Look, I know it's not something you want right now and that's fine. Nothing has to change. God this is horrible, I'm going to kill Blaise." Ginny was talking to herself more than to Draco but he watched with amusement as Ginny ranted. "I know I should have told you, but I didn't know what you'd think of it, and I didn't want you to think I was just playing again, and I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything to Blaise." Ginny nearly forgot that Draco was standing only a foot away as she yelled about how she was going to murder Blaise. "How could he tell you that! It's none of his business! Then again that's never stopped him before. But how could he tell you that I love you?!?!"

"Wait a minute." Draco grabbed Ginny by the shoulders. "What did you say?"

"Oh God! Oh God no!" Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers. "But you said that Blaise..."

Draco smirked. "Blaise told me that if I found you and told you that Blaise had told me everything then I would finally find out what you two have been hiding."

Ginny smacked Draco in the chest. "You tricked me! You and Blaise! I'm going to kill you both! Why would you do that?"

"Uh, Slytherin?" Draco waved a hand over his black uniform with the green and silver accents. "Remember?" Draco smirked.

"Fucking Slytherin gits." Ginny mumbled.

"So, did you say what I think you said?" Draco grinned.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, now if you'll just let me..."

But Ginny never got to finish that thought because at that moment Draco's lips crashed against her own. For a moment Ginny stood there in utter shook but when Draco playfully nipped at her bottom lip she responded, melting into his arms. Draco broke the kiss, much to Ginny's annoyance, and leaned back with a smirk.

"You love me?" Draco grinned.

"Ummm..." Ginny pretended to think for a moment. "Just a little bit." She smirked.

Draco smiled, a real smile, and bent down to kiss her again.

"I thought you said you _weren't _seeing Malfoy?!?!"

Ginny pulled out of Draco's arms and spun around to see a red faced Ron seething with anger.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I changed my mind." She smiled as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist.

_**A/N; **__Okay, this took WAY too long! Sorry! I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers; __**kiwiisemo**__**, **__**EmeraldGreyClouds**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, Laney Tate, **__**xSugaryTearsx**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**The Puppeteer**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**foxgodess07**__**, **__**mariababii xo**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**Saerus Anima**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**Isabela de Lincourt**__**, **__**Silverblade11**__**, **__**AnimeSiren**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, Moonlight, emo, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**Leigh151**__**, **__**The Elegant Egotist**__**, **__**native-kitten**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**merriza**__**, **__and__**I-Heart-DracoM**__**. **__You all have been amazing! Thanks for your reviews and patience! That's it! It's done! Hope you all like this last chapter, no, I won't be continuing it and I will not write a sequel. Sorry! I am writing another fanfic though, something more similar to '__**Broken**__' it will be called __**'Stolen Memories' **__please look for it. I will post a full description on my profile. Again, thank you all so much! I couldn't have finished it without you guys! Buh bye for now!_

_-Brittany (Wiccan98)_


End file.
